


Love Is Unconditional

by KittyK_268



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Choi Chanhee Centric, Depression, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves Chanhee, Fluff, Gang AU, Harem, Homophobic characters, Humor, M/M, Multi, New Centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Violence, cross-dressing, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyK_268/pseuds/KittyK_268
Summary: You have always been asking why we love you…Do we need a reason to love?Our hearts belong to you because we love you.Do we need to explain to you why?We hope one day you will stop asking us why…But until then, we will show you our love.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical errors! This is my first book so I hope you enjoy. Also over in Korea and most of Asia your age is up by one!) Also don’t forget there will be cursing! Sorry this chapter is kinda short!

 

Chanhee’s POV  
I look out the window of my class since I finished my work already until I feel something hit my head so I turned and looked around. On the ground was a balled up piece of paper so I picked up the paper and read it.

”You are going to get it! You **_homosexual_** freak, you **_cross-dressing_** motherfucker made my fucking boyfriend break up with me!”  
-Brittany

I frowned looking at the note feeling tears starting to fill my eyes. I never mean for this to happen everything is my fault I never should have been born that is what I been told by everyone including my parents. Then the bell ranged, save by the bell I guess I need to get home to cook dinner anyway. I quickly gathered my stuff and rushed out of the classroom to my locker. I got there and opened my locker to find it filled with love letters and death threats. I sighed, grabbing the letters and threats and sprinted to my house before anyone could stop me. I got to my house and slowed down. I opened the door to be greeted with a woman that is probably in her mid-twenties and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She look at her and she looked back we stared at each for a good few minutes until she looked away at where my father is behind her.

‘You have a beautiful daughter Hoseok.’

‘Thank you Jessica, she is my pride and joy.’ said father.

‘I should get going pleasure doing business with you.’

‘Pleasure is all mine.’  
I stepped aside allowing the lady to walk pass as I see her slowly disappear I turned back and walked into the house and looked at father.  
‘Hi father!’  
‘You stupid bitch don’t start with the “father” or whatever you know how I feel about you it was just I couldn’t say that in front of Jessica!’ He said and slapped me.

  
‘I hope you learned your lesson!’

I held my cheek with my hand and watched him go up the stairs. Tears started to form in my eye, but I just wipe it away. I walk to my room which is downstairs and placed my backpack on the ground and exited to make dinner. As I was making dinner I could hear loud noises coming from upstairs and I heard a bang which caused me to drop the pot. I started to tremble thinking what happened and before I knew it, father was behind me and he wrapped a arm around my neck and started to shove pills down my throat assuming it was sleeping pills since that what it **_usually_** is.  
‘Stop please I can’t breath!’ I chocked out, tears pouring from my eyes. He let me go, I thought it was over but than he dragged me outside of the house and tossed me on the ground.

  
‘Bitch don’t come back here till tomorrow!’ He slurred as he slammed the door in my face.

  
I sat on the ground with tear stained cheeks, I slowly got up, but than I started to get dizzy. I continued on the sidewalk it kinda looked like I was drunk. My vision started to blur black dots started to appear then before I knew it everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol worst chapter through out the entire book!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	2. The Game Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob VS The Boyz who who’ll win their stupid bet?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors! Again there is cursing! People’s personalities are not the same, but similar.

Jacob’s POV  
‘Guys Cube is releasing another shipment of drugs tomorrow evening.’ Sangyeon says

  
‘AGAIN?!!!’ Everyone screamed

  
‘Cube is just being stupid again. They know if they don’t get a shipment out they will become fucking poor.’

‘Laugh my ass off!’

  
‘Did you just say Laugh my ass off instead of LMAO?!’

  
‘Yes, I fucking said Laugh my ass off Sunwoo.’

I sighed like sometimes I think I live with idiots. There is only like three people with common sense in here and that is me, Kevin, and Sangyeon. They have no respect at all, but I can’t blame them they are part of a gang.  
‘I am going to the store to buy some groceries anyone wanna come?’ I asked 

‘NO!’

’Okay!’ I grabbed my wallet and jacket and headed for the door. I opened the door to see a boy? They’re wearing a [dress](https://goo.gl/images/sdb3H2) that is gray on top and white on the bottom with some shoes, but they’re on the ground. I assumed he or she is passed out. I could bring he or she on if I’m nice, I think I should bring him or her in. I picked them up bridal style and carried them back in.

I walked in back to the living room and I see ten pairs of eyes on me.

’Who the hell is that?!’ Sangyeon yelled

’I found them in front of our house so I brought them in because I didn’t want to be cruel and leave them outside.’ I explained

’oh, me and Kevin know who that is.’ Everyone’s eyes turned towards the two.

’Well  _ **he**_ goes to our school and like everyone in our school basically knows him.’ Kevin explained

Oh, so this is a male. He is very feminine looking for a male not saying there is anything wrong with that.

‘Then why is he in female clothes?’ Haknyeon asks

‘Because he can be, you fat ass.’ Eric says

‘So I am going to put him on our couch and wait until he wakes up.’ I explain

‘Why are you being so nice to him? He could be part of an enemy gang.’ Juyeon says

I glared at him. ‘We maybe a gang, but we are not animals. Also I doubt he is harmful like he is a feather and he goes to the same school as Kevin and Changmin how bad can he be.’

’Jacob got a point Juyeon. The boy is tiny and there is eleven of us what can he do.’ Jae-hyun says

’Fine.’

’Thank you, now move.’

A few of them got off and I gently put him down on the couch. Now we wait until he wakes up.

~Time Skip~

Chanhee’s POV

I slowly open my eyes, my vision is still blurry, but I can see enough. I sat up and looked around to see eleven pairs of eyes on me. Two of them looks familiar though other than that I have no clue where I am. 

‘Oh, you’re awake.’

’Um…who are you?’ I asked

’Oh well we are…umm’ Then a familiar black haired boy cuts in.

’I’m Kevin to my right is Changmin, you might know us from school.’

‘Oh I remember you guys…’

’So what happened, you were out for a while.’

’How long have I been out and well you see it is kinda hard to explain.’

‘You have been out for at least 2 hours and we got all day.’

I was out for quite awhile I wonder how many did father give me? Also I considered not telling them, but I got nothing to lose right? Also I doubt that any of them will believe me so I explained to the eleven boys what happened on my end of the story.

’And that is what happened. Please don’t tell anyone about this.’

’Okay we won’t tell anyone, but why does your father treat you like that?’

’I…don’t know.’

‘Oh, by the way I am Jacob.’ Another boy cuts in and I looked at him and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

’Well I have to go back now probably, so see you later I guess.’

’I will walk you out’ Jacob says

’Okay.’ I got up from the couch and Jacob followed. We got to the door and I bid him a farewell and left. As I got out of the house I realized my “dad” told me not to return until tomorrow. 

‘Well, I guess I will just sleep outside my house.’

I got to my house and sat outside on the porch. I started to cry I just want one person to be here with me and believe me for once in my life so I won’t feel that I am worthless and disgusting. Maybe I’m better off dead like how I have always been told. I have never been something my parents wanted I have always been the _opposite I tried my best to be what they wanted perfect and a girl._ But than I started to actually like looking like a girl. I was called disgusting and it got even worse when I told them I liked guys. Everyone around me either loves me for how I look or hated me for how I look and who I liked. Maybe the one who sent those love letters just felt pity on me and only told me I was pretty so I won’t feel bad about myself.  _ **Why don’t people love me or have I fallen that far to the point where no one can love me and repair me?**_

I cried and cried until I just fell asleep.

Kevin’s POV

’Do you guys believe him?’ I asked

’No, not one bit.’ Majority says except for one.

’I believe him.’ Jacob says

’Well, you believe everyone Jacob.’ Younghoon says

’That is why you are not on our front lines and you are a paramedic.’ Hyun-joon says

’yeah, like you could see it in the boy’s eyes.’ Haknyeon says

’Well I think he told the truth and I will prove it.’ Jacob says

’Fine. How about we make a bet?’ Sangyeon says

’Oh this ain’t going to end well.’ I said

’By the end of this week, if you are able to prove he is telling the truth, we will do whatever you want for a week. And if not you have to do our chores for a week.’ Sangyeon says

’Okay, I will prove to you he is innocent.’ Jacob says

’Okay 10 vs 1 let’s see how this goes.’

The Game Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is longer! Still it is a little short, but I hope you enjoy! You learned more about Chanhee this chapter; comment what you think about it and what I should add! Also give me a kudo if you like it! :)  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	3. Day 1: Becoming Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What did I do to deserve someone?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268

Chanhee’s POV

It was early in the morning, give or take 4 AM. I got up from the porch and entered the house. I went into the bathroom and washed up and looked at my face, tears stains still on my face from last night. I got out of the bathroom and got [dressed.](https://goo.gl/images/BM8YrM) I went downstairs and cooked breakfast for my father; grabbed  my backpack and left the house. I walk down the sidewalk and headed towards the school.

As I was walking down the sidewalk I accidentally bump into someone.

’You stupid bitc-, Oh.’

’I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going it was my fault.’

’Oh, absolutely not. It is no ones. The name is Hongseok.’ He held out his hand and I shook it.

’My name is Chanhee.’

’That is a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as your face.’ I giggle and blushed.

’Well, Mr. Hongseok I hate to break it to you, but you’re bad at flirting.’

’Aww, it was worth a try. Anyways I gotta go hope to see you again beautiful.’

’You too!’

Hongseok walks away, towards the direction I came from. Well, that was eventful. I continue to walk and thought to myself how weird that guy was.

I arrive at the school hoping I don’t see Brittany and her gang. I quickly walk to class 222 and sat down at my seat. I look out the window until I hear the door open so I look over and I see Changmin and Kevin. There will be a lot of awkward moments if we talk though they already don’t talk to me so it will be fine. They walk over to their group of friends. 

You are probably wondering who their friends are, well Changmin and Kevin are part of the “98 Line (Popular)”consisting of Vernon, Seungkwan, Moonbin, Chanwoo, Winwin, and Xiao. Then they’re part of other groups like Seventeen, Astro, Ikon, NCT, Up10tion, and more. The ones in the groups are usually known as good-looking eand the groups are ranked by popularity.

I look away from the 98 Line and back out the window. Today is not going to be interesting.

Changmin’s POV

I and Kevin walk into our class like normal, but then we see the “Oh So Famous” Choi Chanhee looking at us. I totally forgot about  _that_ , but we just ignore his stare and sit down next to our friends.

’Yo, did you see Chanhee staring at you guys over there?!’ Vernon says

’Yeah, is there a specific reason you’re interested in him staring at us?’ I said raising an eyebrow.

’Well, yeah like how did you get him to stare at you? I have tried for months, bro.’ Chanwoo says.

I look over to see Kevin rolling his eyes.

’Guys, stop joking around we ALL tried to get his attention except for those two.’ Xiao says pointing at me and Kevin.

’I knew it! The ones that don’t try hard always gets the guy!’ Seungkwan says

The whole group starts laughing because of Seungkwan’s variety skills.

‘But like seriously dude how?!’ Moonbin asks

’shhhh it’s a secret.’ Kevin says with a wink ;)

’You could call it a WinWin situation.’ Moonbin says

’Dude, seriously...’ Winwin says

Just as I was about to say something the class started to fill up and the teacher walks in.

~Time Skip To End Of School Day~

The teacher was about to say something, but the bell rings. 

‘Okay, class we will continue the lesson tomorrow. Bye!!’

Me and Kevin got up from our seats and left the class. We look over our shoulder to see Chanhee also leaving the class. We got out of the school building to see Jacob standing at the front entrance. We walk over to him.

’Why are you here?’ I asked 

‘Well, don’t be flattered I am not here for you.’

As he sees Chanhee behind us, he immediately rushes over to where he was.

Jacob’s POV 

I waited outside of Chanhee’s school to see if I could maybe talk to him. As I was waiting for him, Changmin and Kevin had gotten out.

’Why are you here?’ Changmin asked 

‘Well don’t be flattered I am not here for you.’

I saw Chanhee in the far distance so I rush over.

’Hey, Chanhee!’

He looks over kinda shocked.

’Hey Jacob. What are you doing here?’

’Well, I wanted to talk to you on the way back to your house. It that okay?’

’Yeah, it’s fine.’

’Okay, let's get going!’

Me and Chanhee started to walk out of the school. I look over my shoulder to see Changmin and Kevin staring at us. I stick out my tongue at them. I turned to my left side and stared at Chanhee.

’You look really nice today.’

’Oh. Umm…thank you.’

’So how was your day?’

’It was okay the same as usual but the weirdest thing happened.’

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. ‘What happened? Oh sorry if I’m being nosy you don’t have to tell me.’

’No, its okay. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.’ At that moment I could see through his eye deep sadness. 

‘Well you don’t have to worry anymore I’m here for you if you need anything!’ I said with a big smile. :)

I could see Chanhee smile starting to grow, a genuine one too.

’Really? Thank you so much.’

’Yup! So what happened that was so weird?’

’Okay, so I bumped into some dude right I said sorry and then he tried to flirt with me.’

Somehow when he said flirt with me deep down inside I felt something weird blooming.

’Oh, did you get a name?’

’Yeah, Hongseok.’

Oh my god, seriously HIM. 

‘Hey Chanhee let me give you some advice don’t go near him AT ALL.’

’Why do you know him?’

’Yeah.’

’Okay. I won’t go near him anymore. I trust you.’

’Okay, thank you. You have more trust in me then my own friends.’ He started to giggle. It was the cutest- wait what am I saying.

’What is your favorite color(s) Chanhee?’

‘Blue, black, white, and brown.’

’Oh really I have never seen anyone like brown. Not that it is a bad thing.’

’haha, I get that a lot.’

’Well, why do you like it?’

’I think brown is a cozy color that’s why.’

’Oh really?!’

’Yeah, we’re here at my house by the way.’

’Oh time goes by fast well I will see you tomorrow.’

’Yeah!’

’Can I be your friend?’

’…Yes.’

I smiled as I walked away. I made so much progress in one day, but somehow I think there is much more going on down underneath   than what I am seeing. 

I promise myself that I will help him go through whatever he is going through not by himself, but with a partner or someone he couldn trust.

Chahee’s POV

Oh my goodness, I can’t believe that just happen! I want to scream but I _can’t_. I smiled at the thought of finally having someone. That night I went to sleep with a big smile on my face. But in the back of my head I wonder **_‘What did I do to deserve someone?’_**

???? POV

‘Did you find anyone that picked your interest?’

’Yes. I did.’

’What’s their name?’

’Chanhee. Choi Chanhee.’

’HAHAHA! IT’S HAPPENING, HIS DESTINY IS FOLLOWING HIM WHEREVER HE GOES! NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO HE CANNOT ESCAPE THIS!’

’Sir, our shipment of drugs has been destroyed by The Boyz again.’

‘damn retards!’

 ‘What should we do about it?’

’Nothing, after we execute this plan, we never need to do drugs again.’

’Okay.’

’Well, Hongseok how about you go get close to the boy?’

’Yes, sir.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a kudo if you like it as well as a comment! The posting schedule is:  
> Sunday-Thursday-Writing time  
> Friday -Chapter will be posted  
> I tried my best with the grammar! Please critique me in the comments. In this chapter not a lot happens but this was a really important chapter.


	4. Day 2: The Truth and The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt starts to fill up Jacob until he couldn’t handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will only be Jacob’s perspective! Or is it?!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268

Jacob’s POV

It is the day after I became friends with Chanhee. Ever since Chanhee and I walk our separate ways I have been feeling something in my chest that won’t stop growing. 

Guilt.

I know that I shouldn’t be feeling like this, but I understand what he is going through. I understand the feeling where no one believes you, where you just feel hopeless, and where everyone hates you for being you. And all the smiles, the laughter, and the feelings are all facades to not show the pain to those around you.

I sat on my bed thinking about Chanhee until Younghoon walks in. 

‘Hey Jacob.’

’Hey.’

’Something bothering you?’ 

‘No…’

’Are you sure?’

’Actually…there is something.’

’You mind me asking what it is?’

’No’

Younghoon sat down on my bed next to me waiting for me to explain.

’It’s about Chanhee.’

’Oh.’

’H-he just reminds me of…well me.’

’How?’

’Well, he has no one to trust in him or to talk to. Just by looking at him, he probably has some dark thoughts that a person should never go through on their own. And he is hated for everything he does. Just like how my life was…but his I think is worse there is something going on that I just don’t understand.’

The room went silent. You could hear a pen drop it was so quiet. It was killing me, I was about to say something until Younghoon beat me to it.

’Have you become friends with him yet?’

’Yeah.’

’Maybe you should tell him the truth, get it off you chest.’

That was not a bad plan, but I am afraid that he will not stay as my friend.

’But what happens if he doesn’t stay as my friend?!’

’Explain to him why. Say you want to help him.’

’Okay.’

Younghoon got up for his seat and look back at me and smiled. He walked out of the room leaving me there by myself again. Maybe I should tell Chanhee the truth.

Younghoon’s POV 

As I got out of Jacob’s bedroom I started to wonder about something. Jacob’s right. There isn’t really a difference between him and Chanhee neither is there a difference between Chanhee and the rest of us.

Why are we so afraid to accept that or is it we know that he might become something more than we anticipated? 

I got to our living room and sat down at the couch waiting for the rest of the gang to get up. 

I was trying to figure out what made Jacob so attracted to Chanhee that he is willing to do this because he never had.

Jacob’s POV 

I got off the bed and in to the bathroom. I got ready and walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. 2:15 PM. I guess is slept in late today. I walk out of my room grabbed the keys and saw Younghoon sitting on the couch.

’They still haven’t gotten up?’

’No, I guess they’re too tired from last night.’

’Yeah. Is am going somewhere be back in a bit.’

’Okay, bye Jacob.’

I walk out of the house and headed towards Chanhee’s school. As I got there I see Chanhee at the gate. I waved at him to get his attention until he notice.

’Hey Chanhee!’ 

‘Hey.’

’Can we go to the cafe down the street? I need to talk to you.’

’umm…okay.’

’Great! Let’s get going!’

We started to walk down the street. I suddenly got really nervous;my hands got really sweaty and the color from my face drained.

’Are you okay Jacob? You look kinda sick. Do you wanna go back home?’

’No, I’m fine.’

’If you say so.’

We continue to walk down the street until we got there. I opened the door for Chanhee to go in first. At that moment something struck me. His [outfit.](https://goo.gl/images/BePwX8) He has on an army green jacket and what looks like to be a black t-shirt that reaches mid-thigh. He also had knee-highs on. He looks amazing. I started to feel funny and my pants started to feel a little tight.

Oh my god! Jacob stop! I tried to calm down by walking in right after him and sat down; trying to hide my boner under the table. 

’So what did you want to talk about Jacob?’

’Well… I wanted to tell you the truth.’

’huh?’ Chanhee said with a curious face.

’At first the only reason I wanted to befriend you was to prove to my other friends that you weren’t lying. But then when I started talking to you I realize how nice you were and decided to become actual friends with. I’M SO SORRY!’ Tears started to form at the corner of my eye.

It was silent for a good few minutes. It was killing me. Until Chanhee spoke.

’It’s okay.’

’huh?’

’Even if you didn’t want to be my actual friend it’s okay. At least you were trying to stand up for me. That was all I could ask for. That night when I walked home my dad told me to stay out of the house so I slept outside. Wondering if someone would believe me and here you are telling me that you believe me. I am very grateful and after you prove to them you do not have to continue to be my friend if you don’t want to. I will always appreciate you.’

I stared in shock and sadness. How could someone so sweet love such a terrible life?

’No, I will stay as your friend no matter what happens, even if I can’t prove to them at least I know the truth.’

Tears started to fall from my eyes. Chanhee stood up and put his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears.

’Don’t you dare cry Jacob. You are the kindest person I have ever known. Just by one little action it changed my entire life.’

’O-okay.’ Trying to hold back the tears. 

‘How about we call the waiter over and tell him what we want?’ 

‘Yeah, that sounds great!’ I said with a big fat smile.

It didn’t go bad at all except for the fact that I have a aching boner. I will just deal with it later. I can’t tell why Chanhee has this affect on me, but I will find out.

~Time Skip~

Me and Chanhee finish eating. It was dinner time so we got ready to pay. As I was giving the waiter the money I see Chanhee scribbling some numbers down.

’Here this is my number. Call me when you want to talk.’

’Okay, thank you.’ I walked him out of the cafe and back to his house. 

‘Goodnight Chanhee!’ 

‘Goodnight Jacob!’ He said waving to me.

I felt my heart die inside from excitement. The boner went down as we were eating that was a relief. 

It was getting dark so I hurried back. I got I got back to the house and opened the door to see everyone sitting on the couch in the living room.

’Hey guys?’

’We need to talk to you Jacob.’

’Um…sure.’

I went over to the living room and sat down in front of them.

’So what did you need to talk about?’

‘It’s about Chanhee.’

My chest tightened.

’What do you wanna know Juyeon?’ I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

’Younghoon told us. We just had a few question.’ 

I can see him trying to not snap at me, but I stared at Younghoon with sadness in my eyes. I trusted him not to tell anybody.

’So, what were the questions?’

’First, what made you so attracted to him?’

’Well he reminded me of me. Just worst.’

’How he doesn’t remind me of you?’ Hwall said 

‘Haven’t you noticed how broken he is? Nevermind, of course you haven’t. Remember when I was at you door and you helped me for whatever I needed! Why the fuck can’t you just realized that Chanhee is going through the samething I was, but probably worst!’

Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst and that I cussed. I sighed.

’I’m sorry I just got anger.’

’No, it’s our fault.’ Younghoon says

’what?!’

’It’s our fault. We were so blind to realize that we weren’t the only ones who had problems and that others might’ve it worst then we did.’

’Thank you, Younghoon’ I looked at him with gratitude.

’How about we change the bet just a little bit.’ Sangyeon suggested

Everyone agreed.

’Everyone on my right side where Jacob is standing believes we should help Chanhee. Those on my left believes we shouldn’t help Chanhee.’

As soon as he said that I immediately see Younghoon move to my side. I looked over and smiled at him. Changmin and Kevin went over to my side. They looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Hwall slowly stepped forward and on to my side.

Sangyeon went over to the left side and everyone over there that didn’t move continues not to believe. 

Our gang now split in two for the first time ever since we started this gang by one boy who happened to fell at our footsteps.

???? POV

’Master, Chanhee knows The Boyz! What are we going to do?! I saw him at the cafe with Jacob.’

’Just wait my child I will figure out a plan.’

This Chanhee is more troublesome than I thought. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I tried on the grammar! Lol did my best! If you guys are wondering the other members will show up more, but that is for later chapters! *cough*During the week of the bet*cough* Leave a kudo and a comment!  
> This chapter is not that good since I had A LOT of school work this week so there will be A LOT of grammar mistakes!


	5. Day 3: A Change In Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Chanhee? Younghoon and the others help Jacob!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somewhat believe this is one of the BEST if not the best chapter so far!

Younghoon’s POV

Today is the third day of the bet. A lot of things happened in a matter of two days like how half of the group switch sides. 

I woke up to the smell of breakfast pancakes. I quickly change from my pajamas to a black t-shirt and some black jeans. And went to the bathroom and did what I needed to do and quickly went to the kitchen. 

‘Hey, Jacob!’

‘Hey Younghoon, I’m making breakfast pancakes. This is my way of saying thank you to you and the others for coming on to my side.’

I awww at what Jacob said. ‘You didn’t have to Jacob. We changed sides on our own because we knew it was the right thing to do.’

’Just let me make pancakes for you guys… unless you want me to eat them all on my own.’

’NO! I mean no, we appreciate the pancakes!’

I walked out the kitchen to go wake up Hwall, Kevin, and Changmin. Kevin and Changmin decided they wanted to stay at home today from school such “bad kids”. This is going to be pretty easy, the three of them share a room. I went up to their door and quietly opened it. I‘m going to wake up Kevin first since he is the easiest to wake.

’Hey, Kevin wake up’ I whispered next to his ear. He fluttered his eyes open.

’Good morning. I smell pancakes.’

’Yeah, Jacob’s making them. Go get ready; I will wake up the others.’

’Okay.’ 

Kevin got up from his bed and walk out. Next is Changmin. 

‘Changmin, we have pancakes.’ I whispered. He jump up and off his bed.

’I’M UP.’ He yelled and he runs out of the room. I laugh a little and went to go wake up the youngest. 

‘Hey, Hwall wake up. We have pancakes today.’ He started to twist and turn. He slowly wakes from his deep sleep.

’Good morning.’

‘Good morning baby. Come on go get ready.’

’Okay.’ He got up and left the room.

I sigh as I went back to the kitchen. Waking up those three was easier today.

I got to the kitchen to see the three babies and Jacob eating.

’Awww you started eating without me!’

’Sorry Younghoon, but they were hot pancakes.’ Changmin says.

’Haha! Okay fine.’ I sat down and started eating my own pancakes.

’Jacob, what are we going to do to expose Chanhee’s dad?’ Hwall asked 

Jacob looks at me and sighed.

’Well, I was planning on calling Chanhee to ask if he wanted to come over later today to talk about the plan.’ 

Kevin and Changmin looked at Jacob with wide eyes.

’Is there something wrong guys?’ Jacob asked

’No, not at all. Just shock that you have his number.’ Kevin says

’Oh, yeah I got his number yesterday.’

’So, are we going to call him over right now?’ Hwall asked

’No. I believe he goes to school today.’

’Come on! Please! I want to get to know him!’ Hwall whined  

‘Fine.’

Jacob takes out his phone and dials Chanhee’s number.

’Hey, why aren’t you at school?’

’okay.’

’I was wonder if you could come over today?’ 

‘Yeah. Okay, bye!’

’So, what did he say?’ I ask

‘He said he will be over in a bit and that he doesn’t need me to send him our address since he memorized it.’

’Okay.’ I look over at the younger ones.

’Go change you don’t won’t him to see you in your pajamas do you?’

They look at each other and immediately rushes to get change.

’Jacob, do you have a plan in mind?’

’To be honest with you; no. But I will try my best to help him.’

’I will be by your side no matter what Jacob as well as his.’

’Thanks.’ He says with a smile.

A few minutes later Hwall, Kevin, and Changmin return fully dressed.

’We finished!’ Changmin says

’Shhhhh the others aren’t awake yet Changmin.’ Kevin says

’Oh, right. Sorry.’

Then I hear the door bell ring.

’I’ll get it.’ 

I got up from my seat and went to the front door to open it. 

I opened the door to see Chanhee in a beautiful [black dress and a thin red jacket also some black knee-highs.](https://goo.gl/images/ofsC7d)

’Um…hello. I’m looking for Jacob.’

’Oh, hello! Jacob is inside. Please come in.’ 

I stepped to the side to allow him to walk in. And he does. I shut the door and gestured him to follow me. I went to the kitchen with Chanhee behind me.

’Hello Chanhee!’ Jacob says

’Hey, what are they doing here?’

’Oh, I forgot to tell you they switch sides! Meaning they are trying to help me expose your father.’

’Alright.’

’So, we’re here to talk about the plan. Also why aren’t you at school.’

’Oh, it’s because I was really sore when I woke up this morning.’ 

Everyone in the room looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

’Oh my god, not like that.’

We let out a sigh of relief, but then I notice a white bandage wrapped around his arm from the wrist and up. 

‘Um…Chanhee I know we are not close, but my name is Younghoon and the one with silver hair is Hwall or at least that is what we call him…’

’Nice to meet you Younghoon and Hwall! What is it that you needed to say?’ He looks at me with curious eyes.

’Why is there a bandage wrapped around your arm?’ I said it as fast as I could.

’Oh, that.…’

’You dont have to answer.’ I immediately said to stop him from feeling uncomfortable.

’No, it’s fine. I gotta open up to you guys anyways.’

’Yesterday I went to the cafe with Jacob and came back after dinner. I wasn’t able to cook my father’s meal in time so I got in to trouble. He was drunk so he had a empty beer bottle in his hand. He broke it and slashed my arm.’

I stared in shock. Is this what he has to go through everyday for the pass few years? 

‘OH MY GOD! Chanhee I’m sorry I should’ve realized it sooner!’ Jacob said basically screaming at this point.

He giggled. It was the cutest thing ever!

’It’s okay Jacob. Don’t blame yourself; you didn’t know.’

Kevin and Changmin looked at each other and they said this simultaneously. It was kinda creepy to be honest.

’We are sorry Chanhee for how we treat you in school!’ They said while bowing.

Chanhee looked at them with wide eyes.

’Nooo, don’t bow, get up. I’m not upset so don’t apologize.’ They looked at him with so much love in their eyes.

’Thank you.’

’Your welcome.’

Hwall looked at him. Eyeing him up and down.

’You’re very pretty Chanhee.’ 

’Awwww, thank you. You’re very handsome.’

’Omg I think I just died. Jacob we have to keep him.’

He blushed so hard that his ears turned red. He really is cute.

’Hold on. Chanhee is there anymore injuries we should know of?’

He sighed. ‘Yes.’

’Can we see them?’

‘Yeah.’

He lift his dress up just a little bit enough for us to see a bunch of bruises and scratches. Kevin immediately rushes over.

’OMG! Are you alright? Do they hurt?’

’Calm down Kevin it’s alright.’

’No. It’s not I knew you were in my class for years and I didn’t help you.’ Shocked by Kevin’s outburst Chanhee drops his dress back down and hugged Kevin.

’I told you not to blame yourself didn’t I? Kevin it is not your fault. I appreciate you helping me now.’

I may or may not gotten jealous. Okay, I got really jealous. Chanhee is just so nice and pretty. Not so innocent thoughts are coming into my mind, but that is for later times.

Chanhee lets go of Kevin (Thank God) and smiled.

Hwall looked dead straight at Chanhee and said...

’How about you love in to live with us?’

Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression. I like the idea though, good job Hwall.

’He’s right if you move in with us we can protect you.’

Jacob was thinking about the idea and looks at me. I nodded. 

‘That could work. Do you want to Chanhee?’

’I love the idea of moving in with you guys, but how about your other roommates and my stuff? How am I going to get my stuff without getting killed?’

’We don’t care what our roommates says. And we will come with you so don’t worry, it won’t take as long to pack.’ I said

Chanhee thought about the idea. His forehead wrinkled, but then relaxes.

’Okay. I will move in with you guys!’

’YEAH!’ We all cheered. 

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!’ We hear Sangyeon yell. Oops. We all started to laugh.

’Okay, okay; how about we go get your stuff right now? Is your dad home?’

’No, he is not home so we can go get my stuff.’

I see Hwall, Kevin, and Changmin grabbing their stuff.

’Lets go!’ They shouted

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff as well.

’Come on Jacob!’ I yelled as I ran out the door.

~Time Skip~

We arrived at his house and he opens the door. The house was big enough for a family of four to live in. He leads us in to his room.

The room was a plain white color, the bedding was also white. I guess his father just doesn’t buy him anything. I look over to see Chanhee pulling out some suitcases.

’Okayy! I will pack my undergarments as well as other personal items and you guys can help with the other clothes.’

’Yes sir.’ We said

As we were packing I found this cute pink mini dress.

’Hey, Chanhed how come you don’t wear this one?’

He blushed. ‘Well, it’s because the dress is too short so it shows too much leg and nearly my anus.’

I laughed and he blushed even harder if it was even possible. I start to imagine him in this. Dude he will look fucking hot.

~Time Skip~

It was the afternoon by now, but we are finally finished. I guessed we played around a little too much. We grabbed the suitcases and immediately left the house. Until I saw a car driving in towards our direction.

’RUN! IT’S MY FATHER!’ We held the suitcases as tight as we could and ran for it.

We got to the house in matter of minutes. 

‘So, what room am I going to be sleeping in?’

’Our room doesn’t have space.’ Kevin says

’I don’t have an extra bed.’

’You can stay with me I have a extra bed as well as an extra closet and everything.’

’Okay, thank you Younghoon!’ He says while hugging me. I put my arms around him; I felt like I was in heaven. 

‘Okay, it’s settle he will stay in Younghoon’s room.’ Jacob says, but I could hear the jealousy in his voice and I smirked.

We haven’t even gotten inside yet so Jacob opens the door to the house to find no one there. We put the suitcases in my room.

’How about we watch a movie?’ Hwall suggested

’Okay, but we have to shower first.’ 

We took turns taking a shower until we were all finished except for Chanhee. We chose the movie and got the snacks ready while he was gone. We all sat on the couch waiting for him to return. I’m going to make him sit on my lap to see how the other react. (Or maybe it’s because I enjoy being in a close proximity to him)

I was about to go check on him until he walked out. I think I just died. He looks fucking [ethereal!](https://goo.gl/images/XPzNH3) His legs were perfectly smooth, the hell. I look over to see the other three with their jaw fucking dropped.

’Um…do I look bad?’

’NO!’ We all scream. He looks shocked. I would be as well if four different people yelled no at me.

’I mean no, you look ethereal.’ I said

He blushed hard and giggled a little bit.

’Thank you Younghoon and you guys too.’

I started to feel nervous asking him to cuddle with me.

’H-hey Chanhee you want to cuddle with?’

Everyone looks my way, the boys fucking shock.

’Sure!’ He says with a bright smile. While the others flared at me with a look that could kill.

I tried to keep myself from screaming. Fuck y’all! I win!

He walks over and plops himself on my lap. I wrap my arms around his waist and held him tightly like he was about to slip away from me. I look to see the others looking at me with shock and jealous faces. I stuck my tongue out at them. 

‘Hey Jacob start the movie.’

Jacob presses play and the movies starts.

’Hey Younghoon.’ Chanhee whispers 

‘Yes?’ I whisper back

’Thank you for everything.’ He says with a smile that could blind me.

’Your welcome.’ I said with a smile.

We both turn back to the screen and I smiled contently.

Chanhee doesn’t know the effect he has on us. **_We will hurt whoever hurts you and they will never see the light of day every again._**

???? POV

’Get ready to prepare for a raiding three days from now. So on the sixth day we will raid The Boyz.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar! I’m trying here but anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter today. Younghoon becoming whipped for Chanhee. Okay anyways leave a kudo and a comment if you want to.  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	6. Day 4: A School Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it’s for you  
> I could easily endure anything  
> I am ready so  
> Just believe  
> I wanna be stronger than the me of yesterday  
> Watch over me  
> I can make it, I can make it“  
> From Monsta X Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar! I tried my best (the lies), I hope you enjoyed the chapter though!

Chanhee’s POV

5:00 AM

I didn't get a good night sleep last night. I kept thinking about my father and running away. I don't want Jacob and the others to get hurt in any way because of me.

I look over to see Younghoon sleeping soundly. I start to remember the events of last night. We watched a movie together and once we finished we went to sleep. I haven't had a day like that in a long time. 

I got up from my bed quietly so I don't wake up Younghoon. I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, but knowing that the others who live in this house doesn’t like me I have to be quiet. 

I walk in to see Jacob already cooking breakfast. I walk up behind him and stood up close against his back.

’Hey, Jacob.’

He looks over his shoulder with a shock expression and he looks like he is about to scream. I back up a little bit and look at him with a smile.

’Oh my god, you scared me! I nearly screamed! Wahhh! You shouldn't have don't that!’

My smile disappears and turns into a frown. ’I'm sorry…’

’Nooo! I was kidding! Please don't be sad!’

I nodded.

’Why are you up so early? The school doesn't start until 7:30, at least.’

’I usually wake up at this time to cook breakfast for my father. I guess I'm used to it after all these years.’

’Do you make food for yourself, when you wake up as well?’

’No, I find it wasteful to use food on me.’

Jacob looks at me with shock.

’How many meals do you eat in a day?’ He sounded a little panicked.

’I eat some snacks throughout the day, but sometimes I eat nothing.’

’OH MY GOD! I WILL FEED YOU SO MUCH FOOD! Go wake up the others and I will make so much food!’ 

’…okay…’

I never had anyone who treated me with such kindness before. I don't know how I will ever repay them.

I hope waking up the others isn't a difficult job.

~Time Skip~

 ’So, how was it waking up the others?’ Younghoon asks.

’It was alright. They woke up pretty easily.’ 

’No, fair. They never woke up easily for me.’ Younghoon whined.

Me, Jacob, Younghoon, Hwall, Kevin, and Changmin sat around the dining table; Eating our breakfast while chatting.

’Now that Chanhee finally ate something, you guys can go get ready for school.’

I, Kevin, and Changmin got up to go get ready.

I walk into Younghoon’s room. I took off my shirt and shorts and put on [a black shirt and a skirt, ](https://goo.gl/images/LjmFUT)nothing special. I grab my backpack and left the room. I walk out of the room to see Changmin and Kevin walking out of theirs. 

’Hello!’ I waved at them. They waved back.

’Hey, Chanhee! Wanna walk with us to school?’ 

’Sure…’

We arrived at the front door, Jacob saw us out. 

At first, the walk to school had an awkward silence until Changmin broke it.

’So, do you want to hang with us and our group of friends?’

’um…your friends might not like that.’

’Oh no, you're fine. We texted them last night before we slept about it.’ Kevin says.

’I'll think about it.’

’Okay, the spot is always open. Right, Changmin?’

’Yup!’ He said with a smile that could blind me.

Then they started to gossip a little.

’Hey, Kevin did you hear that Brittany and Jake broke up?!’ 

’OH MY GOD! Really?’ Changmin nodded.

’They were so close though!’ 

’I know, right! I wonder what was the reason was?’

I stare at the two of them. I should tell then the truth that it was my fault.

’I know the reason why.’ 

They both look at me with curious eyes.

’It was…m-my fault.’ I said, while my gaze lowered.

They look at me and their eyes widen.

’What happened?!’ Changmin asks basically screaming.

’i-i don't know…s-she gave me a note, s-saying it was m-my fault.’ My eyes starting to water, my head lowered even more.

I then felt arms around me, I look up to see Kevin hugging me.

’Hey, don't cry, please. Do you have the letter with you?’ Kevin whispers into my head softly.

I nodded. We stop walking, I took out the letter and handed it to Changmin. And he read it out loud.

_”You are going to get it! You homosexual freak, you cross-dressing motherfucker made my fucking boyfriend break up with me!”  
-Brittany”’_

After he finished reading the letter, his eye glowed with anger.

’HOW THE FUCK DOES ANYONE GET AWAY WITH THIS KIND OF FUCKING HARASSMENT!’ Changmin yelled. I am pretty sure that the entire neighborhood heard him. 

I feel Kevin hold on I got tighter. I look up to see Kevin furious, I got kinda frightened due to Kevin being usually calm. 

’How about we hurry to school?’ Kevin says though I could still hear the anger in his voice.

I nodded. He let go of me, I started to miss the arms around me that made me feel warm.

We hurried to school, still somehow got there before a handful of people.

I head towards my regular seat, until I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turn around to see Changmin, he was the one who grabbed my wrist. I gave him a look filled with curiosity until I remembered our conversation.

I let him drag me towards his and Kevin’s friends. They look over in shock. Once we got there they introduced me.

’Guys, this Chanhee. And you probably know all of them already.’ Kevin says.

’Hey!’ They all said simultaneously (kinda creepy).

’Hey…’

’Omg, you’re prettier in person!’ Seungkwan says.

I blushed hard. ’T-thank you.’

’Awwww! And he’s even cuter too!’ Moonbin says.

I got even redder if that is even possible. I also felt the eyes of many other students on us. And one in particular that I am not fond of.

’Class, please take your seats!’

I went back to my seat and sat down.

~Time Skip~

_12:00 PM_

It is now lunch period. I was walking down the halls until I heard some gossip.

’Oh my god! Did you hear Brittany and her gang picked a fight with Kevin and Changmin. 

’Really?! Where did it happen?!’

’It is happening right now, in the cafeteria!’

My eyes widen in shock. As I sprinted toward the cafeteria.

3rd POV  _ (At The Cafeteria) _

Changmin threw a punch at one of Brittany’s pawns.

’FUCK YOU, BRITTANY!’ Kevin shouts as he kicks one of the girls. 

’WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THAT FUCKING BITCH?!’ Brittany yells as she tries to get a hit on one of the two.

’HE WILL ALWAYS BE A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU, SLUT!’ Kevin yells, all his self-control leaving his body. 

As Changmin was about to throw another punch the door slams open. All eyes went towards to where the loud sounds came from.

’HAHA! THERE HE IS! YOUR SLUT, BITCH, FUCKING HOE!’ 

Changmin kicks her, hard, while she was distracted causing her to fall over on to the ground. Just as Kevin was about to kick her again, he felt arms wrap around him. He looks over his shoulder with a stare that could kill someone. Though, his stare softened once he saw who it was.

’Don't. As much as I hate her, she doesn't deserve your attention. Kevin, Changmin you guys continuing to beat them like this, makes you even with her.’ Chanhee says, calmly.

He pulls away from Kevin and smiles at the two. Just when things were settling down, the principal walks in.

’Kevin, Changmin, Brittany, and…’ The principal pauses, continuing after a little bit.

’Chanhee. Come to my office.’

Everyone in the cafeteria having one thing in common. Everyone was wondering what has Chanhee done other than stop the fight?

Though no one said a word.

Not saying a word the four follows their principal.

Chanhee’s POV

As we got closer to the principal’s office; I notice that Changmin was bleeding for his lip and Kevin was having a bruise that was now starting to bloom on his face.

I felt horrible! They would have never been hurt if they didn't try and fight for me! 

We got to the office and the principal unlocks the door. He gestures us to sit down, the four of us sat down, waiting for him to talk.

’Changmin, Kevin, and Brittany you are suspended from school for ten days.’ 

Brittany’s eyes widen, but she does not say a word.

’Chanhee…you are expelled from school.’

Kevin, Changmin, and Chanhee’s eyes widen.

’WHAT THE FUCK!’ Kevin screams.

’HE DIDN'T DO SHIT! IF YOU ARE GOING TO EXPEL SOMEONE, EXPEL ONE OF US!’ Changmin screams, while pointing at himself, Kevin, and Brittany.

’My decision is final Changmin, Kevin. Chanhee, I will be calling your father.’

Kevin and Changmin were about to say something, but I put a hand on each of their shoulders, indicating it is okay.

We were dismissed from his office, I look over to see Brittany smirking. The anger in Kevin and Changmin boiled looking at Brittany.

’Guys, it's okay. I'll be okay.’

They turn towards me, to my surprise, they hug me tightly like I was about to leave and never come back.

’We will protect. We promise.’ I felt tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

’It will be okay Chanhee.’

**_ No, it will not. I was never okay, since the beginning. _ **

Brittany’s POV

Ha! That bitch got what it deserves.

~Flashback~

_’Daddy, I want Choi Chanhee expelled.’_

_’Why, honey?’_

_’I just don't like him.’_

_’That's not a valid reason.’_

_’Please! If you do it, that shows you truly love, but if you don't, you don't love me.’_

_’Fine, Brittany. I will do it, but I need you to pick a fight with someone that he cares about so he can be at the scene. Though you have to be suspended for at least ten days.’_

_’That's fine. I will do my best.’_

_’Okay.’_

_’Thank you, daddy!’_

_’You’re welcome, honey.’_

~Flashback Ends~

It's fun to have a dad who is the principal of the school you got to.

???? POV

’Are you sure we should bring the newbies? They don't know how Chanhee looks like.’

’It's fine. If they just him in some way we will know and they will pay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and maybe a comment too!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	7. Day 5: And It Ended With A Bang…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really would do anything for me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the grammar, I tried my best (THE LIES ARE REALLL)! I had many tests to prepare for this week so if the chapter seems rushed that’s why!

3rd POV

Saturday. The day after Chanhee was expelled from school. They had told Jacob and the others what had happened. Jacob was furious and he was planning on pulling Kevin and Changmin out of school. Though he has ten days to think about it. 

Jacob and Younghoon sat down with Chanhee to discuss him being expelled and their roommates.

’We're planning on telling the others that we moved you in, today. There are some things we wanted to clarify with you first before we say anything to them.’ Younghoon says.

Chanhee nodded.

’First of all, no matter what happens we will make sure you are able to stay even if we have to use force. Second, we will protect no matter what. Third, whatever they say about you that is negative, know that they're lying.’ Jacob says.

’Okay…’

’Good. Now that we have this clarified there is something else we need to talk about.’ Jacob continues.

’Since you were expelled for no reason and you don't have to go to school, please know that Sangyeon if he lets you stay, you've to work’ Younghoon says.

’Okay, I'm fine with that. You guys are letting me stay here anyway.’ Chanhee replies, eyes starting to water without reason.

’I'm sorry…’ 

Younghoon and Jacob look at Chanhee in shock and curiosity, waiting for him to continue.

’I’m sorry, I-i am c-cau-sing so much trouble f-for you g-guys…’ Chanhee says, sobbing.

Younghoon and Jacob stare for a moment, paralyzed. Younghoon was the first to snap out of it and rushes over to hug him. Later, after a minute or so, Jacob ran over to where the two were.

’Shhh. It's not your fault. You're not causing us any trouble at all.’ Younghoon says.

Younghoon puts his chin on top of Chanhee’s head and running his fingers through his hair.

Jacob rubbing Chanhee’s back to comfort him. 

’How about you go and cuddle with Hwall who is waiting for you in the living room and after you calm down we will tell them?’ Jacob suggested. 

Chanhee nodded, tears still falling from his face. Younghoon lets go of his hold on Chanhee, so he could leave. 

Chanhee detached himself from Younghoon and walked out of the kitchen towards the leaving room.

Jacob sighs. ’His condition is worse than I thought.’

’Yeah, it really is. You do realize Sangyeon will most likely make him work at the club if he allows Chanhee to stay, right?’ Younghoon asks.

’Yeah, I know. And I also know if I pull Kevin and Changmin out of school than we won't have any eyes in that school.’ Jacob replied. 

’I think the best option is to wait it out. Tell Sangyeon first and see where it goes.’

’Yeah, you're right.’

~Time Skip~

Jacob and Younghoon finishes up their conversation with each other. They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

They walk into the living room to see Chanhee pressed up against Hwall’s chest with Hwall’s arm around his waist, asleep. Kevin and Changmin were on the other side of the couch watching T.V.

’Awww, you guys are cuddling without meee!’ Younghoon whines.

Just as Jacob was about to say something the others walked out of their rooms.

Changmin looks behind him since he heard some noises.

’Shit.’ Changmin mumbles. He smacked Kevin and whispered to him who was behind them.

Juyeon and Sunwoo were the first ones to get to the living room and they basically screamed. Sangyeon and the others rushed over to see why they were yelling.

’WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!’ Sangyeon yells, furiously, pointing at Chanhee.

’Shut up, asshole. He’s asleep, try to be quiet.’ Jacob says.

Sangyeon glares at Jacob and he opened his mouth to say something until Hyunjae (Jae-hyun) beats him to it.

’Explain to us why he’s here.’ Hyunjae says, calmly while pointing at Chanhee.

Everyone sat around the couch where Chanhee was sleeping. And Jacob started to explain.

’You see, I and the others wanted him to move in with us because we found out every day he was beaten by his father.’ Jacob says, pointing at the bandage wrapped around Chanhee’s arm.

Eric (Young-jae) looks at Chanhee with sorrow in his eyes. He was always known as one of the more sensitive ones.

’We are not letting him stay here.’ Juhaknyeon says.

’Please! Let him stay. Come on he needs our help like we needed each other’s!’ Kevin says.

They looked back and forth at each other and Sangyeon sighs knowing they won't win this situation.

’Okay, fine he can stay, but he is your responsibility, not ours.’ Sangyeon says.

Changmin and Kevin gave high-fives to each other with excitement until they heard some twist and turns from the other side of the couch.

Everyone looks over to see Chanhee waking up.

’Hey, baby we just finished talking to the others about you staying here and they said yes.’ Younghoon says, walking closer to Chanhee and patting his head with a bright smile.

Chanhee looks at him with confused eyes until he fully comprehends what happened. His smile became so bright that everyone in the room believes they became blind.

The others who didn't agree at first, the ice cold wall around their hearts started to melt. All thinking the same thing: maybe this isn't going to be too bad.

Eric is the first to speak. ’Chanhee, I’m sorry for misjudging you.’ Eric says, while the others nodded agreeing with Eric.

’That's okay. A lot of people assume many things about me a lot.’ Chanhee replies, smiling even though the others frown at the statement. 

Younghoon suggested Chanhee to go get changed and he will show him around the house. Chanhee nodded and got up and left.

Younghoon looked back at the others with an eyebrow raised.

’What happened to him being our responsibility?’ Younghoon questions.

’We definitely are starting to change our minds.’ They replied simultaneously. Kevin and Changmin cringed at it.

’So, does that mean you accept him into our household?’ Jacob asks.

’Probably, but we are going to watch him for a little bit to make sure our judgment is right.’ Juyeon says.

’It kinda sounds like you guys know about him being in the house before this.’ Hwall says, laughing.

’Well…’ Juhaknyeon says.

Five pairs of eyes widen with shock.

’Seriously? And you guys even discussed it too?!’ Changmin says, pretty loudly.

They nodded and Hyunjae replies.

’We live in this house and we are part of a gang that needs to be stay alert what do you think we are animals?’ 

Kevin laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone totally forgets that their senses are twice of a regular human. 

‘Wait, then why did you act so freaked out before when you saw him?!’ Changmin says.

’Well…’ Sunwoo begins.

’Never mind, just don’t even answer that question.’ Changmin says.

It got really silent for a second before it wasn’t broken.

’So, what the about the bet?’ Juyeon asks.

They continued to talk waiting for Chanhee to come back.

~Time Skip~

Chanhee walks out of the bathroom wearing [a beautiful black dress.](https://goo.gl/images/usPL1q) 

Everyone’s jaw dropped seeing Chanhee.

’You look beautiful, Chanhee!’ Kevin says, cheerfully.

’Thank you, Kevin.’ Chanhee replies, blushing.

’Okay. Now that you are finished changing let's go show you around.’ Younghoon says.

~Time Skip~

7:00 PM

Chanhee is seated on the couch with the others circling around him. They were getting to know each other. Until they heard a loud bang coming from the front door.

Their heads whipped towards the door and Kevin immediately grabbed Chanhee’s wrist and pulled him into his chest as quickly as possible due to instinct. Chanhee gasped quietly though he was trying his best to keep silent. 

Chanhee grabs on to Kevin’s shirt like there was no tomorrow. He looks around to see about ten to fifteen men pointing guns at them.

’PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP TO WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!’ One masked man yells.

The eleven boys looked at each other not wanting to risk anything due to Chanhee being here so they listened. 

A man wearing a masquerade mask came to the front and started speaking.

’You guys seem to be listening today.’ He said laughing, though he does not notice Chanhee yet.

’Shut it, Leonardo!’ Sangyeon spat at the so-called Leonardo. 

’My, my, a feisty one.’ Leonardo says. He looks around somehow missing Chanhee again, but he notices Younghoon.

’Oh my, a handsome one we have here. Will he behave like this in bed too?’ Leonardo says, laughing. 

Younghoon growls at him, Leonardo seems to notice and smacked him.

’Haha, acting like a wild beast won't get you anywhere, pretty boy.’

He once again looks around, eyes finally landing on Chanhee who is in Kevin’s lap and pressed against his chest while Kevin had an arm protectively around his waist.

’Oh, what do we have here? Did you guys get a slut from your club that you own?’ Leonard says, but before anyone could speak up he continues.

’Though I gotta admit you did get lucky on this one. She’s pretty obedient and very pretty at least from behind. How about I take her from you and get that weight off your shoulders?’ He says, eyes checking Chanhee out from behind.

’But, she doesn't look like a girl. Oh my god, the slut is a guy! Even better, hand him over.’ 

’NO!’ Jacob screams. Leonardo glares over at where Jacob is. 

’You grew fond over this one now haven't you, Jacob?’ His stare goes back to Chanhee.

’Slut, look at me or else one of them dies.’

Chanhee afraid of what will happen if he doesn't so he turns around struggling a little due to Kevin’s hold on his waist. 

’Oh my, you're really pretty. I like to keep you for myself. But, you look awfully familiar. Remind me of where you're from.’ Leonardo demanded.

Just as Chanhee was about to say something, he got cut off by Jacob and Younghoon screaming.

’NO!’ They said simultaneously.

Leonardo glares at the two. ’What did I say about interrupting me?!’ He slowly started to turn red, his neck having veins pop up.

He quickly grabbed another gun from one of the other masked men and pointed the two guns at Younghoon and Jacob.

’This should teach you guys a lesson of obedience.’ He said, aiming the two guns at Younghoon and Jacob. 

_BANG_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! Grammar and punctuation left me sad and alone for the past two chapters and it has been found out that they left meee!!!! Omg! #dead  
> Leave a kudo and a comment!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	8. Day 5.5: The Past Has Come Back To Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> There is SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter! Near rape, close but not there yet! PLEASE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE! THERE IS ANOTHER SCENE WITH INAPPROPRIATE/SEXUAL LANGUAGE BUT NOT RAPE OR ANYTHING JUST DIRTY TALK!

3rd POV

Everyone in the room was staggered, the bullets had miss the two men by an inch.

’Did you think I would really shoot you? Ha! You guys are more naive than I thought! Boss would kill me if I had laid a hand on you before he could!’ Leonardo laughed maliciously. He turns back towards Chanhee, his eyes now filled completely with lust.

’So, tell me who you are, slut.’ Leonardo snarled. 

Chanhee hesitantly answered, not entirely sure if he was supposed to or not.

’M-my name’s Chanhee.’ 

Leonardo eyes widened.

’Fuck, I remember you! That’s why I recognized you!’ Leonardo screamed, pointing a finger at Chanhee.

_~Flashback~_

_A petite boy was pinned againsted the wall by In-Jung at the side of the school. The boy sobbing as he screeeched for help though no one heard him._

_‘Shut the fuck up, baby boy!’ In-Jung growls, as he tried to strip the boy of all his clothing, but he was squirming too much._

_In-Jung slapped the boy, a red handprint mark appeared on the boy’s pretty face._

_’What did I tell you about moving?!’ In-Jung’s patience leaving him._

_The boy had stopped squirming, afraid of what will happen to him if he doesn’t._

_In-Jung’s focused than went on his belt, as he tried to unbuckle it with one hand. He accidentally lets go of the boy’s wrist, the only thing that kept him from running away._

_Just as In-Jung realized what he had done, the boy pushed him, hard. He fell backwards, and the boy had already sprinted out from the side of the school, into the overpopulated front-yard._

_’Fuck! You willl pay for this, Choi Chanhee.’_

_~Flashback Ends~_

Chanhee’s eyes widened in horror. He started to shake uncontrollably, realizing who this man really was.

‘N-no, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen! I wasn’t supposed to see YOU ever again!’ Chanhee sobbed.

Kevin being the closest to Chanhee, immediately tighten his hold around him to try and calm him down.

Leonardo doesn’t say anything at first, but a sadistic smile started to form on his hideous face.

‘How about I finish what I started years ago, Chanhee?’ He said.

’N-NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!’ Chanhee screams, clinging on to Kevin as tightly as possible, and digging his tear stained face into Kevin’s collarbone.

Leonardo walks over to where Chanhee is, to yank him out of Kevin’s hold. He grabs Chanhee’s upper arm, tightly, and he started to yank Chanhee out of Kevin’s hold. 

It became human tug-a-war, Kevin and Leonardo pulling Chanhee back and forth, while Chanhee held tightly on to Kevin. Eventually Leonardo won due to being stronger and bigger than Kevin.

’N-NO! LET GO OF ME!’ Chanhee sobs, trying to pull himself out of Leonardo’s tight hold.

His hold tightened and he threw Chanhee on to the ground, right in front the others. Chanhee gasped, back arching in pain.

Sangyeon tries to get up from his spot to stop Leonardo.

’Don’t even try Sangyeon, or else!’ Leonardo growls, clenching his teeth. 

Chanhee looks over to where Sangyeon was, looking directly into his eyes, sending a silent message saying not to do anything so they won’t get hurt. Sangyeon backs down, and Leonardo’s attention went back to Chanhee, who was still on the ground.

Leonardo got on to the floor and pinned Chanhee against the ground.

’How about I fuck you right in front of them? Let them see you and your pretty hole?’ Leonardo says.

Silent tears streaming down from Chanhee’s face. Jacob was incandescent at Leonardo, he was ready to kill him. 

Leonardo moves one of his hand down Chanhee’s side and stops once he reaches his thigh. His other hand held tight on Chanhee’s wrists, trying not to have the same mistake happen twice.

Chanhee tries to get out of his grip, but he was being held too hard.

Leonardo starts to kiss and bite Chanhee’s exposed skin due to his dress.

’LET ME GO!’ Chanhee screams, trying to kick Leonardo with his other leg. 

‘Shhh, baby boy we’ve an audience today.’ Leonardo whispers, lustfully. Chanhee turns his head, so he doesn’t have to look at Leonardo, but he’s now facing the others. 

They felt fucking useless, they’re sitting watching Chanhee about to get rape, but they couldn’t do anything. Chanhee’s eyes filled with so much sorrow and pain, that it internally hurt them as well. 

Leonardo moves his hand that was on Chanhee’s thigh, the thigh that’s facing the others, upwards. This causing Chanhee’s dress to start to move up, exposing more and more of his leg, but than Leonardo let’s go. Chanhee’s dress falling back down to where it was before.

Leonardo moves his leg so it was now in between Chanhee’s. He took his hand and moves it up to the string that was tied around Chanhee’s waist. Just as he was about pull on the string that will unclothed Chanhee entirely, he was shoved off.

Chanhee was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into someone’s chest. He looks up to see a familiar head of silver hair. 

‘GET THE FUCK OUT!’ Hwall screams, the anger could be heard in his voice. In one hand he was holding a gun that was pointing at Leonardo, while his other arm is tightly around Chanhee’s waist. 

Chanhee, who’s pressed against Hwall’s chest, grabs tightly onto his shirt, afraid of what might happen if he lets go.

’HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET A GUN?!’ Leonardo screams, furiously.

’We are a gang. Or did you forget that?’ Sunwoo says, getting up from his spot, while holding another gun. 

‘Then, why didn’t you just start shooting awhile ago, and waited until I had Chanhee?!’ Leonardo snaps.

’We knew you were coming sometime this week, but not what day, so we didn’t know you would come on the day Chanhee was home.’ Juyeon continues, the rest of them getting up from the ground all holding guns.

‘We also didn’t plan on the fact that you and Chanhee knew each other, or the fact that Chanhee was going to get rape by your foul hands.’ Hyunjae says.

‘The only reason we didn’t shoot you, once you had walked through that door, was because we had Chanhee here. And we couldn’t risk him getting injured.’ Younghoon continues.

’Fuck!’ Leonardo scrambles backwards.

The eleven men stood there holding guns looking fucking furious, like they were about to murder an entire city.

‘Get out!’ Jacob screams, trying to hold back the urge to shoot Leonardo.

’RETREAT!’

Leonardo and his men sprinted out of the front door, which was knocked down earlier.

Eric walks towards the front and looks outside, left and right, making sure no one was there.

He signaled the others that it was all clear. Just as they got that signal, they sighed and tossed their guns on the ground. 

Hwall immediately took his other arm and wrapped it around Chanhee’s trembling body. Hwall snuggled his head into the nook of Chanhee’s neck. 

‘We’re sorry, we couldn’t help you faster.’ Hwall says, sadness could be heard in his voice.

Chanhee gaze softened. ‘It’s okay. You guys were able to stop it before it got worse.’ 

‘He put his fucking foul hands on you, like you were his.’ Kevin growls, remembering of what just happened right in front of him. Kevin usually being the calmer one, had exploded.

Chanhee looks over to where Kevin was standing, motioning his head, telling Kevin to come over.

And he did.

One by one they all walk over hugging Chanhee. In the end it became a giant group hug.

’We promise you, Chanhee, we will never let anything happen to you, we promise.’ Hyunjae says.

’Thank you.’ Chanhee says.

’Why?’ Juhaknyeon asks, confused on why he would say that.

Chanhee shakes his head. ‘Just for everything.’ 

They stay hugging in slience for a little longer, until it was broken by Sangyeon.

’We should go get ready to turn in. Some of us will get ready for bed first, and the rest will help fix our door and the place.’ Sangyeon orders.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

‘How about you go first, Chanhee? Since you probably want to get out of that outfit, and throw it away.’ Younghoon suggested.

Chanhee nodded, walking into his and Younghoon’s room.

Everyone sighed, as they start to clean up the mess.

’We’re going soft for him.’ Sangyeon mumbles, though loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

’We really are, but I’m not complaining.’ Hyunjae replies.

Laughter erupted throughout the entire room, while they all nodded in agreement.

’Guys, our newest job now is to protect Chanhee at all cost.’ Eric says, while hilariously hitting his chest like an ape.

Everyone started to laugh again, it lighten up the tense mood from before.

’I also can’t believe we chased them off with guns that didn’t even have bullets in them!’ Juhaknyeon says, dying of laughter.

~Time Skip~

After a little while, they had finished cleaning up their house. They all sat down on the couch, after taking turns going to the other two bathrooms. Letting Chanhee stay in the third bathroom for as long as he wants.

Just as Younghoon was about to speak, Chanhee walks out of the bathroom, he’s wearing [a mid-thigh length, baby pink silk dress.](https://goo.gl/images/9PrNkE) 

Fuck.

He looks hot.

‘You look hot, Chanhee.’ Hyunjae says, he has always been the shameless one.

Chanhee blushes. ‘T-thank you.’ He squeaks.

He so cute, they all thought.

’How about we all sleep in the living room tonight? Since I doubt that any of us wants to sleep alone after what happened today.’ Juhaknyeon suggested.

They all turned towards Chanhee to see what his answer is. Chanhee nodded, eagerly.

They smiled and went to go grab some extra blankets and pillows. They had set up their sleeping space by moving the coffee table, and they started to put blankets down.

After sometime, they finished setting it up. Chanhee sat on the couch with Changmin on his right and Younghoon on his left. And the others are placed around them.

’So, what movie are we watching?’ Eric asks.

’Mulan!’ Kevin screams.

’NO! We watched that last time!’ Juhaknyeon whines.

Chanhee had put his head on Changmin’s shoulder, smiling, watching them bicker about what movie to watch.

’You’re so brave, Chanhee.’ Changmin mumbles, digging the side of his face into Chanhee’s fluffy hair.

‘How so?’ Chanhee asks in curiosity.

’After all you went through today, you still come out of the bathroom wearing something so revealing in front of us like nothing happened.’ Changmin pauses before continuing.

’You trust us so much that you’re not afraid we will do something to you, even though we’re also a gang.’

Chanhee giggles. ‘Yeah, I do trust you guys.’ He whispers back. 

Chanhee pulls his head out from his spot on Changmin’s shoulder. Changmin looks at him in confusion, until Chanhee had climbed on his lap, straddling him.

Changmin looking at him with shock. Chanhee fully aware that the others were now watching them, arches his back and leans into Changmin’s ear.

’Maybe, I dress like this because I want you guys to starve for me, to want to fuck me into oblivion, to fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.’

Chanhee pauses, taking a side glance at the others, making sure they heard him, and once he saw that they heard, he continued.

’Maybe, I want to be in bed with you guys, begging for pleasure, calling you guys daddy…’ Chanhee smirks as he felt Changmin get hard, as well as see the others getting hard from the far side.

’Or, do you prefer master? You guys seem like that type. I would wear anything for you, lingerie, chokers, nothing. I will even let you guys share me…’ Chanhee said in a teasing voice, moaning at the end of his “speech”.

He giggles internally, seeing the eleven boys in a complete mess after just some words. He shakes his head thinking how would they last in bed.

Chanhee sighs, getting off of Changmin’s lap and putting on a “innocent” smile like nothing had happened.

’So…have you guys chosen a movie yet? Because if not, we are watching Fantastic Beast and Where to find them, since we do still have minors in the room.’ Chanhee says, calmly like nothing happened.

Everyone dumbfounded at how fast his personality could change. It was silent for awhile until it was broken by Younghoon.

’Yeah, let’s watch Fantastic Beast and Where to find them.’ Younghoon says, trying to smile without looking too uncomfortable due to his…problem.

Juhakyeon being the closest grabbed the remote and started the movie. 

Chanhee sat there comfortably as he watches the movie, but it was quite the opposite for everyone else.

The rest of them sat there, fully hard, trying to not focus on what Chanhee had said and focus on the movie instead.

This is going to be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment! Correct me and my sad grammar and punctuation life! Again, sorry for the grammar and punctuation! They left me dead again! I don’t know if I will be able to find them, but I will look in every corner of the universe for them!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	9. Day 6: Sexual Truth or Dare? That’s A New One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare gone rogue!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Well I will be giving you guys some fluff and sexy times today because I believe I given you guys too much angst the pass few chapters! GUYS SEXUAL CONTENT IS INCLUDED, PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND! I also cringed writing the scenes I don’t even know why! Like they weren’t even sex scenes! The grammar and punctuation isn’t as good as the other ones, but ya know I tried!

Leonardo’s POV

My squad and I had been called to headquarters by the Big Boss, as soon as we got there, we were told to immediately go to the “court” room.

We stood there in confusion. 

‘Do you know why you guys had been called here, today?’ Boss says.

We shook our heads, no. Our greatest mistake.

’You were sent out on a mission to destroy The Boyz, but you came back running like scaredy-cats.’ Boss continues.

’Is there any comments you would like to make?’ Boss asks.

’There was a fucking hot slut there.’ One of my men says.

Boss raised an eyebrow in question.

’He had like platinum blonde hair, he cross dresses, and Leonardo knows him.’

Boss looks over in my direction, and in the corner of my eye I see Hongseok smirking at me.

’His name was Choi Chanhee, and I nearly fucked him.’ I said.

I see Boss’s face become furious looking and Hongseok’s smirk turn into a frown.

’YOU DID WHAT TO HIM?!’ Boss yells.

’I-nearly-fucked-him!’ I said, sarcastically.

I see Hongseok and Boss look at each other with a sadistic look. Hongseok grabs something on the way over to me.

I look at him, directly in the eye. I look down at his hand to see a ironing tool, my eyes widen in horror. Just as I was about to protest,  the burning hot metal went against my skin.

’AHHH!’ 

The iron was taken off and Hongseok started to speak.

’Punishment for messing with Chanhee.’ Hongseok says, furiously.

’You’re dismissed!’ Boss announced.

I got up from my spot to go to the paramedics.

That bastard is going to get it. 

**I will have my revenge.**

Chanhee’s POV 

I sprung up from my spot on the couch as I wake from my nightmare. I shiver, as I could feel the unforgettable touch of In-Jung on my skin. I felt tears threatening to fall down my face, I look around to see if any of them are awake. 

Changmin started to stir awake, and he sat up with a worry look on his face, but he calm down once he saw me.

’Hey, baby.’ 

‘Good morning, Changmin.’ I whispered.

’What are you doing up so early, anyways?’ 

‘I woke up from a nightmare, about you know who.’ I said.

Changmin open his arms, and I crawled over to him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I buried my face in his neck. Changmin combed his fingers through my hair.

’It will be okay, you have us to protect you.’ He whispered into my ear.

’I know. I’m just a little shaken up.’

’Okay.’

We stayed in a comfortable silence for quite sometime, that was until I decided to mess with him.

I started to kiss his neck, light butterfly kisses at first. Changmin groaned, and looked at me.

I moved my way down to his collarbone, I bit and sucked on it.

’Fuck, Chanhee.’ He whispered. 

I started to trail the kisses up, tracing his jawline and then meeting his lips.

I first gave it a peck, his lips were so very soft. Changmin pulled me closer to him, holding me by the waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He kissed me, sweet and passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly. Our lips moved in sync, I felt him bite my lip. I moaned, Changmin’s eyes shot up, his eyes now filled with lust.

Changmin swiped his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gladly gave him access. His wet tongue entered and explored my cavern. I pulled on his hair causing him to groan. His hands moved from my waist, massaging my ass. We are now both a moaning and groaning mess.

We pull apart to take in some air, a string of saliva connected us. I went in for a quick peck on his so very soft lips. He started to kiss my neck, sucking and bitting on it, trying to find my sweet spot. 

I tried to keep the loudness of my moaning to a minimum, that was until he found it. I moaned, as he sucked on my sweet spot.

’Ah~ Changmin~’ I moaned out, pretty loudly.

‘Fuck, Chanhee. You’re too loud.’ Changmin says.

’Sorry.’ I said, completely red.

I started to grind on top on of him, making him groan. He starts tracing circles in my inner thigh causing me to moan.

’ah~ah Daddy!’ 

Changmin looks at me, filled with lust, he pulled me even closer into him, crashing his lips on my swollen ones.

We started to kiss again, this time with much more lust. His tongue entered into my carven again, causing me to moan though it was muted due to the kiss. I started to pul his shirt up, we pulled apart so I could finish taking off his nightshirt.

I look up and down his upper bottom, biting my bottom lip. I see him smirk.

‘You like what you see?’ Changmin says in a teasing tone.

He started to kiss my neck, again. Just before anything could escalate we heard some started to speak.

’Guys, as hot as this is, we have minors in the room.’ Younghoon says.

We stared in shock for a quick second, until we realized what just happen. I quickly handed back Changmin his shirt and he put it back on. Both us blushing, hard. 

I look around to see most of them awake except for Juhaknyeon, Hwall, Sunwoo, and Eric. 

‘Good morning!’ I said, like I didn’t just nearly have Changmin fuck me.

I got up from my spot and went to my bedroom to change.

I think…

I am falling in love with all their asses.

Changmin’s POV

My heart was beating so fast, I have never felt this way for anyone in my entire life. Choi Chanhee, you’re putting a spell on all of us.

‘So…do you want to explain what happened’ Younghoon asks, the jealously could be heard in his voice.

Juhaknyeon, Hwall, Sunwoo, and Eric had awoken from their deep slumber.

’Chanhee had awoken from a nightmare, I just so happened to wake up at the same time. I don’t know what happened, but he started to kiss my neck—‘ I got cut off by Hyunjae.

’We do not need to know the details, we had seen what happened!’ Hyunjae complains.

’Wait… WHAT!’ I yelled.

’Yeah, we were awake when it started Changmin.’ Jacob explains softly.

’Wow, you should’ve just joined us then.’ Chanhee said, walking out wearing [a extremely cute outfit.](https://goo.gl/images/X9s86S)

’Haha! Wait…you would’ve let us joined?!’ Juyeon exclaims.

‘Yeah, I said yesterday that I would let you guys share me, didn’t I?’ Chanhee walking over to the couch to sit.

’We thought you were kidding.’ Kevin says shyly.

’Hehe! Your bodies definitely thought otherwise.’ Chanhee said, eyeing our dicks.

’Hey! What happens if I don’t want to share you?!’ I said playfully.

Chanhee will really be the death of us if he keeps talking like this, I thought.

‘Sharing is caring, Changmin.’ Chanhee pecks me on the lips.

’Hey! We want a kiss!’ I look over to see the babies (2000 line + Juhaknyeon) screaming.

Chanhee walks over to the four, to peck them on their lips.

’What about OURS?!’ The elders exclaimed.

I see Chanhee roll his eyes, but still giving a kiss to each of them.

’Go get ready, we have practice today!’ Sangyeon says.

Everyone groans, but we still got up.

We aren’t even in a relationship yet, but we still getting them lushes lips.

Chanhee’s POV 

I waited for my “friends” to get back; Younghoon being the first for me to notice, I asked him what practice is about.

’We just do hand-to-hand combat with each and aiming practice. You’re coming to watch right?’ Younghoon says raising an eyebrow.

I notice Kevin walking over and waved at him. 

‘Hey Chanhee! Come on, we’re starting!’ He grabs my hand, and starts to drag me outside into the backyard. I look behind me to see Younghoon following closely behind us.

Once we arrived outside, I see the others had already started. I notice that Jacob was also practicing.

’Hey, I thought Jacob was a medical person thing (lol forgot the word)?’ I asked.

Kevin chuckled, ‘Yeah, he is, but he trains with us; He’s our back up for when one of us is injured.’

I nodded. He bid me a goodbye and left to go practice. I turned to my left to see Younghoon already gone, I went and sat down at the bench, I saw at the side.

I started to notice all of their feautures, separately.

Sangyeon - He has beautiful brown hair, as well as nice big brown eyes. He takes care of the group, he’s like a father. I can see this in the way he is helping and leading the group through practice. Sangyeon is also a lot bigger than I thought he was. He is probably their leader, he’s strict, but kind.

Jacob - He also has beautiful brown hair and eyes, most of them has brown hair and eyes. Jacob is probably the mother, I can see this in the way he treats the others. Jacob’s always hugging and comforting others, makes me wonder who’s there to comfort him when he’s alone. Jacob is also not from South Korea, probably. He’s too kind for this world, an angel.

Younghoon - He has magnificent black hair and brown eyes. He’s super tall, around 182cm, that’s my guess. Younghoon is very handsome, and I think he knows it too. He’s most likely their prince. He doesn’t talk a lot, but he looks very caring and clingy. I see it when he talk to the others, how he holds on to them like his life depended on it.

Hyunjae - He has awesome brown hair and eyes. At first, when I saw him I thought he was quiet, but in reality he’s childish and loud. Hyunjae is also very good looking. He’s seems to be the type that is shy when you meet him, but once he gets comfortable with you, he shows his true self. He is probably one of their  princes and prankster.

Juyeon - He also has brown hair and eyes, but his hair is a little darker. Juyeon seems like a fairly serious person, his fighting skills are graceful like a dancer’s, but he seems to be a gullible person. He usually doesn’t laugh out loud like the others, he only smiles. Juyeon seems to believe everything anyone says or do. He’s also very good looking like the other two, not saying everyone else isn’t handsome by the way. Maybe he’s another prince and maybe dancer.

Kevin - He has marvelous black hair and deep brown eyes. Kevin is most likely not from here, same thing goes for Jacob and Eric. Kevin is a quiet person, though he’s very nice and thoughtful. He’s always looking out for the younger ones as well as older ones. His smile is kinda like a cat, he and Hwall look very similar. Kevin can also draw fairly well, I so some of his art the other day, while walking around and I was amazed. He also got a majestic voice, it’s so soothing to the ear. Kevin is probably their residential sweet heart and drawer.

Changmin - He’s probably the bravest one out of all of them; his fighting style is very powerful, again almost like a dancer’s, and he’s also very loud. Changmin screams a lot, and they’re very high-pitch. Changmin is always the first to make a move, I can see it when they’re fighting and when we made out. Though he seems very tough, he’s a cutie. Changmin has a VERY long neck, I have no clue how long his neck is, but all I know is his neck is longer than the average. Also from the way he fights, he’s left handed. He’s most likely their residential lion like kitty.

Juhaknyeon - He always has a smile on his face, ever since I saw him a few days ago that’s the first thing I notice. Juhaknyeon is the oldest of the youngest line. Even if he’s the oldest, he’s a lot more childish, another prankster I say. I also noticed that he eats a lot, every time at breakfast he eats almost four plates! He’s like their residential eater, and I think second prankster.

Hwall - He has silver hair, it looks amazing on him! Hwall is very chic for his age, but he’s just a baby. He doesn’t smile a lot, but every time he talks he becomes a baby. I also noticed he has very great fashion sense, he always wearing dangling earrings. There is not a lot I can observe here, but I hope to get to know him more! He’s the residential chic baby.

Sunwoo - He’s fucking savage, he also acts the least like a youngest. Sunwoo doesn’t talk a lot, but every time I seen him talk (hehe…things happens behind the scenes ya know) he disses someone. Though Sunwoo kinda acts more like my grandfather than someone younger than me. I also notice the excessive amount of healthy juices in the fridge with his name on it. He’s the resisdential grandpa.

Eric - The little baby is a major prankster, always cheerful, and energetic. He seems like one of the bravest members, but also a crybaby. I’ve seen his room before, it’s very clean considering he’s the youngest. He completely loves the color pink! I think he’s very cute, for loving the color pink and obviously being the baby, I love him. I don’t know him to well though, but he’s most likely the residential mood maker and another prankster.

I continued to stare at them intensely, but I assumed they noticed that I was staring; Since they stopped what they’re doing, and stared at me.

I waved at them, indicating everything was perfectly fine. 

I heard that there was a club, and they own it, I wonder what all of that is about. I remember when my father would try and sell me to clubs. I accidentally let out a nervous giggle, Eric seemed to noticed. He dropped the weights down and walked over.

’What are you laughing about?’ I can see that he’s filled with curiosity.

’It’s nothing.’

’It doesn’t seem like it, you’re sweating and you look nervous.’ Eric sat down next to me on the bench.

I sighed. ‘I just had a little memory of my father that’s all.’ I can see that he tenses up when I mention my father.

’He use to try and sell me to clubs.’ I continued, a emotionless giggle could be heard through my words.

’I’m so sorry you had to live through that.’ Eric gives me a quick peck on the lips. 

I giggled. ‘We’re not in a relationship…yet.’

’Hey! If Changmin can nearly fuck you, how come I can’t give you a kiss? Unless…’ Eric says pouting.

’Haha! I guess you’re right, Eric. And no we’re not dating.’ I let out a laugh. 

‘Sooo…free kisses whenever?’ 

‘Yeah, free kisses whenever.’

Eric puts his arm around me, and gives me another peck.

I smile watching the others train. I started to space out a little, until my thoughts were interrupted.

’So Chanhee, Eric, what were you talking about?’ I look up to see the other ten boys in front of us.

’Nothing.’ Eric answers with a mischievous smile on, giving me a wink.

They look unconvinced. I decided to play along with Eric’s game.

’Yeah, we talked about nothing.’ 

‘We saw you kissing like two minutes ago!’ Jacob points out.

I look at Eric, he looks back me, and I quickly gave him another peck on the lips.

’I don’t know what they’re talking about. Do you Eric?’ I said facing back towards the others.

’Yeah I have no clue!’ Eric exaggerating the word no.

’Dude, you just kiss right in front of us!’ 

I shurgged. ‘How about we play truth or dare?’

It took some time to convince them, but they finally agreed. But first, I forced them to wash up.

~Time Skip~

We sat around the coffee table in the living room, Kevin to my right and Jacob to my left. To be fair, we decided to use the app. Though the babies didn’t want to join us and decided to go to sleep(2000 line and Juhaknyeon)…

Everyone had went once already some nasty secrets were revealed, like kinks.

~A Few Minutes Before~

’Truth!’ Juyeon clicks the truth button.

’What is a kink of yours?’ Juyeon read out loud, a bunch of ohhhhs could be heard from around the room.

’hmmm…I have a maid get-up kink.’ He says with confidence. We all started to laugh.

Next up Hyunjae.

’Truth!’ 

‘What is your favorite get-up?’ The app asked.

’A sexy cat!’ Omg, we all busted out laughing!

~Present Time~

It was Younghoon’s turn.

’DARE!’ He screams!

’Dare. This dare is for everyone, the player who has chosen this dare, has the last decision. Everyone must take off the piece of clothing, chosen by the player.’ 

We looked at it in shock. 

Fuck.

All heads turned towards Younghoon to see his decision. He’s thinking really thinking hard about it, wrinkle lines could be seen.

’Take off your underwear.’ 

We look around to see who’ll be the first one.

’Fuck you, Younghoon.’ I said, raising my middle finger at him. 

He busted out laughing.

’So…who’s doing it first?’ Jacob asks.

’I’ll do it, but you have to close your eyes.’ I said, volunteering. They nodded, and closed their eyes.

I made sure their eyes were close, before I took off my _panties_. I shoved them under the couch, and sat back down.

’I’m done! Who’s going next?’

Before you knew it, everyone’s underwear was on the ground though they’re lucky enough to have some pants. 

I sat there uncomfortably, my bare ass pressed against the carpet.

’Chanhee it’s your turn.’

’Dare.’ I think I may have made a mistake.

’Dare. You must make out with person to your right, you must sit on their lap and you must do it in front of everybody.’ I banged my head against the table and looked at Kevin.

’Soo…Kevin…’ 

‘I’m okay with it.’ 

‘WAIT! Before you start, is everyone okay with seeing this?’ Jacob asks looking around the room. They all nodded. Fucking kinky bastards.

’Okay, you may start.’

Kevin grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto his lap, making sure the others couldn’t see underneath me.

I now sat in his lap, my bare ass and dick against his ruff as hell shit jeans.

Kevin immediately started to attack my neck, biting and sucking on it. He found my sweet spot, making me moan.

’Fuck, Chanhee.’ He whispers next to my ear. 

I pulled his head up by the hair, making him groan, and pressed my lips against his soft ones. He tightened his hold around my waist, my hands tangled in his hair, pulling on it. 

Our lips moved in sync, he licked my lips asking for access. I gladly gave it him, we fought for dominance in the end he won. His tongue explore every inch of my mouth. Pressing his tongue against the roof of my mouth, making me moan. I start to grind against him, making us both moan, I’m now fully-hard so was he.

We had to part, due to lack of oxygen, a string of saliva connected us. Kevin’s hands traveled down, and he gripped my bare ass, massaging it.

’f-fuck~ o-oppa~’

Kevin stares at me in shock at first, his eyes full of lust. He attacked my lips again. This time with more force to it. As we pulled apart from our hot kiss, one of his fingers had slid pass my hole on accident. 

I gasped, throwing my head backwards. I assumed Kevin knew what happened because I saw him smirk. He used his finger and circled around my rim, making gasp every time.

’p-please~ o-oppa~!’ I started to beg. I remove my hands from his hair, and it travels downwards, towards the zipper of his pants. Just as I was about to pull his zipper down, we were interrupted.

’Uhh…I think that’s enough truth or dare for today!’ Sangyeon says, coughing. 

Fuck, I totally forgot they were there. I look back to see them all sexually frustrated. I turned around in Kevin’s lap, his hold is still on my waist, but I’m now facing the others.

’Guys, we’re idiots! The version of Truth or Dare we got was the sexual version!’ Younghoon screams!

’FUCK!’ 

‘Well, it doesn’t matter right? I think we had a pretty good time. You guys liked the show right?’ I said, eyeing their full on hards. I gave a quick peck on Kevin’s lips and looked back at the others with a smirk.

Living with them is going to be amazing. Loving every single one of their horny asses is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and summary has been changed! I kept feeling that the title didn’t work for the story too well, so I decided to change it to “Love Is Unconditional”, as well as the summary to go along with it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried my best on the grammar and punctuation! Please leave a kudo and maybe a comment of constructive criticism!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	10. Day 7: The End Of Our Start, The Beginning Of Our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where can you find a Sex On The Beach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar and punctuation throughout the chapter! This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but don’t worry the upcoming few will be longer!

* * *

Chanhee’s POV

~Late Sunday Night~

I had let the other seven boys dye my hair! They had chosen pastel pink, I hope this turns out well because I am letting it air dry, so I won’t know how it’s will look until tomorrow.

(I’m not changing the hair color for the others yet)

~Early Monday Morning~

I awoke from my slumber, checking the clock to see the time.

3:00 AM

As I was about to go back to sleep, until I notice Younghoon wasn’t in his bed. I got up from my bed, (Chanhee is wearing a oversized sweater and booty shorts) and I started to look for him.

I notice a light coming from under the door, oh~ maybe he’s in the kitchen. I opened the door, walking out to the living room. I notice a head of brown hair on the couch.

He look back at me. It’s Sangyeon…what is he doing up at this time?

’Good morning, Chanhee!’ 

‘Good morning, Sangyeon! I was wondering if you seen Younghoon anywhere?’ 

‘He’s at work.’ Sangyeon’s face flattened as he replied.

’At work? At three in the morning?’ 

‘Yeah, if you haven’t noticed we’re not normal…we run our own businesses. I was planning on showing you around later today, but you’re awake right now, and this is the only time the club is open…how about we start now?’

I nodded, sitting down next to him. 

‘So…we have two businesses, a club and a restaurant. Jacob, Hwall, Eric, Juhaknyeon, and Sunwoo works at the restaurant because they’re younger and they needed someone to look after them.’ Sangyeon pauses, waiting for me to nod for understanding. 

I nodded.

’Younghoon, Hyunjae, Juyeon, Q, and Kevin works at the club. It’s a special place…and I switch between the two depending on which business needs my help.’ Sangyeon explains.

’Whose Q?’ I asked, the name not sounding familiar.

’Oh! Shit! I forgot you don’t know about that! Q is Changmin, that’s his other name.’ Sangyeon answers.

’Oh, okay!’ 

‘The ones who work at the restaurant are asleep right now, but do you want to go check out the club?’ 

‘Yeah!’ I said enthusiastically.

’Okay, get change into some clubbing clothes. I will be waiting here!’

’Kay~’ I got up from my spot on the couch and left. 

What does he mean by clubbing clothes? 

I look through my closet to find the best outfit and [came up with this.](https://goo.gl/images/D6xxEw) I styled my pastel pink hair, and put on some light lip tint. I got out of the room to see Sangyeon still sitting on the couch.

He looks back at me, mouth wide-open. ‘You look amazing! You’re hair is beautiful.’ 

‘Thank you! Let’s get going!’ We left the house as silently as possible, not wanting to wake the others.

As we started to walk Sangyeon says, ‘The club isn’t as far from the house, so it should only take about ten minutes.’ 

I nodded.

There was slience for a good five minutes, until Sangyeon broke it again.

’Don’t be shock when you see what’s happening in there.’

’Kay~but you have to promise me that you will go and enjoy yourself, while you’re in there, and don’t tell the other I’m there.’ I said.

’You sure? I don’t want to leave you alone in a club?’ Sangyeon says filled with concern.

’Hey! I will be fine! I promise!’ I whined.

’Fine, we’re here by the way!’ 

I look forward to see an entrance that doesn’t even look like an entrance to a club. We walk inside the first thing I notice was a black voting box.

’In that black voting box, you can chose a song that you want to see, near closing time they will pick a song and you can sing it on stage.’ Sangyeon explains.

’Okay! Now leave!’ Sangyeon looks at me with a fake hurt expression, but leaves anyways.

First, I went a put a song suggestion in the box. Next, I started to observe what’s going on around me. It was…interesting, to say the least.

Younghoon was working at the bar, Changmin was one of the dancers, Kevin was the DJ, and Hyunjae and Juyeon “entertained” the guests. There was different types of people here; from prostitutes to wealthy business men.

I decided to go get a drink first, though it is probably a bad idea, I have a low alcohol tolerance. I’m risking it today, I guess.

I walk over to Younghoon at the bar, keeping my head down, so he doesn’t recognize me.

’Can I have one “Sex On The Beach,” please?’ Making my voice higher than normal.

’Coming up!’ He smiles at me.

A few minutes later, I had received my drink, but he started to flirt?

’What are you doing here alone, anyways~’ He had said seductively.

I giggled. ‘I guess I was just missing some people, they left me.’ I pouted.

’Aww~ Who would leave someone as pretty as you here alone?’ 

I finished my drink, handing it back to him. I got up, my head still down, but I gave him a small wave before leaving. I’m surprised that he didn’t recognize me. 

I started to get dizzy, my common sense slowly leaving me; before I knew it I was doing some questionable things…

A stranger had came up to me and asked to dance. I said…yes. He walked me to the center of the dance floor, everyone moved out of the way to let us through. I learnt that his name on the way there, iwas Jisung (No he is not someone from a KPOP group). As we got to the middle, we started to sexually dance to Touch by Little Mix. His armed sneaked around my waist as I pulled him closer by the neck, we grinded on top of each other, making both of us moan/groan. I heard cheering and clapping from around us, assuming that everyone is watching; I whispered something into Jisung’s ear and left him. 

I went back to the bar, now noticing that Kevin is gone from the DJ position, Changmin left his dancing position, and Hyunjae and Juyeon finished “entertaining”; all of them, including Sangyeon had gathered at the bar.

I walk over to them to see what they’re talking about.

’Hey~’ I slurred, the drink getting to me ever more.

They look at me with a glare in their eyes.

’What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?~’ I lied, fully understanding that look: Jealousy. 

‘Oh, I think you’re fully aware of what this look means.’ Hyunjae growls.

I giggled. ‘Awe, are you guys jealous? You guys should know that you’re my—‘ I tripped, but I was able to catch myself on the counter.

’Chanhee, you shou— wait, are you drunk?’ Juyeon asks.

’Maybe~’ 

‘What the fuck?! You must have a really LOW alcohol tolerance, like I only gave you one Sex On The Beach!’ Younghoon exclaims, throwing his arms everywhere.

’Also…like how come you were trying to hide from us?’ Changmin pouted.

’mmhmm! I just wanted to see your reactions!’ 

‘You little cheeky motherfu—‘ Hyunjae being cut off by Kevin.

’How about we take him home? The club is about to close anyways.’ Kevin says, pointing at the fact only the seven of them were left.

’Okay…’ 

~Time Skip~

We has arrived home, and we changed into some different clothes; by the time we were done everyone was awake.

We gathered at the dining table, since Sangyeon had wanted to say something.

’Today at 7:00 PM, I want everyone home.’

’Yes, sir’ We said in unison.

’And Chanhee, I don’t think we have enough time to check out the restaurant, but we can reschedule that, okay?’

’Okay, Sangyeon.’

~A Big Time Skip~

7:00 PM

We all sat around the coffee table as we waited for someone to speak up.

’Chanhee…’ Jacob started.

’Just seven days ago, we had first meant you. We made a very stupid bet, that was suppose to end today, but on Saturday we had all decided that we trust you, so we canceled the bet.’ Jacob pauses, indicating for someone else to continue it.

’Somehow during the seven days we managed to fall in love with you…’ Juhaknyeon says.

My eyes widened in shock…

’We didn’t want you to feel like you were forced, and we know so much about you too. We all decided to tell you our individual stories because we’re basically strangers to you, and before you answer we want you to know something about us.’ Sunwoo continued.

I nodded, already fully knowing my answer to their “I love you.” 

 ‘How about we start with our leader, Sangyeon?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo, bookmark my book, or a comment!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	11. Sangyeon: Born Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the punctuation and grammatical errors!  
> THERE IS DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

3rd POV

_‘AHHHH!’ A ear piercing scream ranged throughout the halls of the house._

_‘Come on, just a little bit more Mistress!’ The nurse yelled._

_’Honey, please! For our baby boy!’_

_Just as he said that, the baby had came out. The nurse handed the baby to his mother._

_’Say hello to the world, Sangyeon.’_

* * *

  _~10 Years Later~_

_’Mama! Look at my drawing!’ Sangyeon cheerfully holding it up to his mother._

_’It’s beautiful, sweetie.’ Mother grabbed the picture and hanged it up on the wall._

_’Will Father like it?’ Sangyeon asks, filled with hope._

_‘He wouldn’t just like it, he will **love** it.’ Mother replies._

_Just as Sangyeon was about say something, a soldier ran in._

_‘Mistress, Sir Sangyeon, you must follow me quickly! We’re under attack!’ The gang member yelled, but just as we were about to run for the back exit, the gang member infront of them got shot._

_Sangyeon could see the blood falling like a waterfall out of the bullet hole in his head. Bullets kept on being shot in their direction, the body of the lifeless gang member taking all of it._

_The gang member’s organs and blood oozed out of him like frosting in a piping bag. Sangyeon stood there traumatized by what he just saw, Mother grabbed his arm, and ran in the opposite direction._

_Mother and Sangyeon ran to find father, but as they were running, they witnessed somethings people shouldn’t see._

_A man was hit by a grenade from a grenade launcher. The man’s blood fell from the sky like rain. His body parts were blown into pieces, Sangyeon saw an arm fly across the battlefield as they ran._

_Dead bodies…_

_It was the only thing Sangyeon could see, until he saw Father immense the crowd._

_’Mama! It’s Father!’ Sangyeon yelled, pointing his little finger in the direction of his father. Mother gasped and ran towards her husband._

_Once they had gotten there, they had hug one another really quickly, and ran for the entrance. Just as the family was about to get out, they were stopped by a person holding a knife to Mother’s neck._

_‘Where are you guys running to?!’ A boy laughed maliciously, still holding the knife closely to Mother’s neck._

_’Don’t you fucking dare touch her!’ Father yelled._

_Sangyeon saw Mother shake her head, indicating for Father to run and keep Sangyeon safe._

_‘AHAHAH! Any final words?!’_

_‘I love you sweetie! Listen and take care of Father for me, will you? Honey, I love you and I always have! Please forgive me for leaving you alone to raise our Sun!’ Tears streaming down their faces as Father grabbed Sangyeon’s wrist and ran._

_He looked back just once to see his wife one last time, but he only saw her throat get slit, blood splattering everywhere._

_’I love you my wife, and I always will.’ He whispered as he ran through the bloody field where his wife laid with his son close behind._

* * *

_~5 Years Later~_

_‘SANGYEON! The way you’re holding your gun is wrong!’ Father screamed, smacking him in the head._

_‘Yes, Father’ Sangyeon grumbled._

_This is how it’s been for five years after Mother’s death. All Father cared about nowadays is work and how Sangyeon held his gun._

_Sangyeon would get disciplined a lot, since he is kinda bitchy. Sangyeon would runaway from “home” when Father tries to brings home a one-night stand; it always ended badly anyways. Sangyeon would also throw fits without reason, Father whipped Sangyeon whenever he does this._

_Everyone who was in the gang could see the enormous change in their boss after his wife’s death. Their payment wasn’t as much, no more joyous times like fun parties. His wife did all of this, asking her husband to give them extra cash, throwing parties after a long month of work. They missed the kind-hearted woman, some still wonders how two opposites became lovers._

_Father barely sent his gang members out for raids anymore, he’s afraid of what might happen, he doesn’t want anyone to be hurt again._

_Sangyeon goes to a public school, he’s one of the more popular student because of his looks and reputation. Sangyeon was known as a campus fuck boy, but he has amazing grades. He swung both ways, earning him the initials BFG: Bisexual Fucking Genius. The only reason he had gotten so popular was because the word spread that he was really good in bed._

_Sangyeon’s father has found out about all of his swings a few months back, he was punished severely._

_’You should be a loyal man! Like me to your Mother!’ Father would say._

_One day, Sangyeon had snapped._

_‘STOP FATHER! STOP COMPARING ME TO YOURSELF! STOP BEING SUCH A HYPOCRITE!’ Sangyeon furiously screamed at his Father._

_Father’s eyes saddened, while Sangyeon’s eye widen in shock of what he just said._

_’I’m sorry, Sangyeon. I just didn’t want you to do something you might regret.’_

_Before Sangyeon could reply, he left the room; closing the door with a loud bang. He stood there, not being able to move wondering; What has he done?_

_Their relationship never been the same after that…_

* * *

_~3 Years Later~_

Sangyeon’s POV

_We were on one of our rare raids, ever since Mother’s death. I was handling myself pretty well, though that was to be expected, since I have been doing this for three years._

_Two years ago, we had gotten a new recruit, his name is Jacob. We had gotten fairly close, but sadly he’s not in the front lines with me because he’s a paramedic._

_Even though I was holding up well, we’re outnumbered. I could see Father about to call for retreat, until he got knockdown by the leader. He started to speak, I was close enough to hear._

_’I can’t believe I have the honor to kill you! Don’t you remember me?’_

_‘What do you fucking mean?!’ Father spat._

_’Eight years ago, a little boy killed your precious wife by sl—‘ Father interrupted the leader by spitting in his face._

_’You piece of shit! You were the one who killed my wife years ago!’_

_’Yah! I can’t believe you rudely spit in my face like that, but yes, I killed your wife when I was ten.’_

_’Her screams were like music to my ears. I remember seeing you and your little boy running away, crying.’_

_‘YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!’_

_‘Well…you can’t kill me if you’re dead.’_

_I sprinted towards Father, but…it was too late._

_Father’s throat was slit open, blood gushing out of the slit that was made by the man. I stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do. I can see Father’s eyes looking straight at me saying: “I’m sorry, I wish I could’ve done more.” Before I could do anything, his body landed on the ground…lifeless._

_I sprinted towards the man in anger. We had a shoot out. I fired my pistol at the man as many times as I could. I will take revenge for Father and Mother._

_We had both ran out of bullet at the same time, so I punched him square in the face. This started a brawl._

_He kicked me in the stomach, making me groan, falling to the ground. Just as I was about to get up, the man kicked me back on to the ground, and put a foot on my chest._

_’So…you must be the famous son everyone knows.’ He examines my face, dragging a finger up and down my jawline._

_’I would love to kill you right now, and I could, but what fun would that be? My name is In-Jung or better known as Leonardo.’ Before I could reply, he lifts his foot from my chest and walked away. I watch him leave the area as I sat in the middle of the battlefield._

_The entire night I had cried on Jacob’s shoulder. I wailed about how I should have forgave my Father about the argument three years ago._

_‘I know Father and Mother would have hated to see me like this, but I can’t help it! I have no more family, I am alone.’ I sobbed._

_’You’re not alone, Sangyeon. You have me, you have your gang to support you.’ Jacob said in his soothing voice._

_We layed down on the king sized bed, and fell asleep; while I was still in his arms. What would I do without Jacob? I wondered about that, until I fell asleep._

_I didn’t leave this battle empty handed, I have learned his name: In-Jung better known as Leonardo._

_After that day I have never fuck another person. I vowed to myself that I will not fuck anyone else, until I took revenge for my Father and Mother._

* * *

~Present Day~ 

‘That’s how I become the leader of this gang. Now if you were wondering what I did with the gang members, I had placed them all around South Korea to make sure he does escape.’ I said, tears threatening to fall.

’I’m so sorry that happened to you, Sangyeon. I never knew that In-Jung did that to you.’ Chanhee said, tears falling from his face. 

Just before he could say anything else, I interrupted him by asking who’s next.

’I believe it’s only appropriate that I go next.’ Jacob says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo! And a bookmark my book!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	12. Jacob: My Blood Is Thinner Then Water (Not Proofread)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob’s past…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for the grammatical and punctuation errors! I didn’t proofread this chapter, so some things may be missing! Please comment if there is something!

3rd POV 

_‘Please…’ Rose sobbed, Jack (Rose’s boyfriend) stood there, furiously._

_’Doctor! There must be something you can do! KILL HIM IF YOU HAVE TOO!’ Jack screeched._

_’I’m sorry Mr.Kim and Mrs.Kim, but we’re are not allowed to do that legally.’ The doctor tries to calm the couple down, but fails to do so._

_‘We don’t want him…he was a mistake…’_

* * *

  _Jacob’s POV_

_5 Years Later…_

_**-Heywo! My name Jacob! This is dairy, grandpa gava me it! I downt have gowd engwish buwt I try best. I write when I am sad! This is first pwage! BYEE-** _

_**-September 1, 2002** _

_Ijustfinish writing my first entry for my dairy! I hope one day, my future self will see this. I also want my father and mother to see it, but I don’t live with them, I live with grandma and grandpa._

_I smell the food being cooked downstairs, so I got up from my bed and ran downstairs._

_I entered the kitchen, but froze immediately._

_Mama…papa…were there talking(arguing) with grandma and grandpa. Grandma looked over at me, and waved me over. I walked over to grandma and hugged her._

_’ **Sweetie,** don’t you want to come home with us?’ Mama asked._

_I thought for a moment._

_‘…No.’_

_‘Why not?’ Papa furiously said._

_’Because you guys are meanies unlike grandpa and grandma.’_

_Papa and mama stomped to the door, and left._

_’How about we have some food?’ Grandpa asked with a smile._

_3 years later_

_**-It has been exactly three years, since Rose and Jack had came to try and take me away. Grandpa died last year, December 31, that’s why I haven’t been writing in my “dairy”. Grandma has been sick for awhile, she was diagnosed with cancer in March, she has until the end of the year. Grandma wants me to move to South Korea because she said I could have a better life there. I’m planning on leaving in October.** _

_**-September 1, 2005** _

_I wentdownstairs to make some soup for grandma, but I heard the doorbell ring, so I went and opened it._

_’Rose, Jack, what are you doing here?!’_

_’Awe, aren’t excited to see your parents?’ Rose says sarcastically._

_I rolled my eyes. ‘Shut up! You don’t belong here!’_

_‘You don’t talk to your mother like that!’ Jack yells._

_‘I don’t consider you as my parents anymore!’ I spit out, full of venom._

_Rose gasped, she smacked me, hard._

_‘You’re eight years old! How dare you talk to me like that?’_

_Just as I was about to retaliate, grandma walked down._

_’What are you doing here, Rose?’ Grandma asked._

_’We came here for our son!’ Jake screamed._

_Grandma looked at me and nodded, I walked pass grandma and into my room._

_After I reached my room, I heard a bunch of screaming from downstairs._

_Grandma’s POV_

_’WHY THE FUCK WON’T YOU LET US TAKE OUR SON?!’ My stepson screamed._

_’I know that if I hand him to you, you’re just going to give him to them.’ I said calmly._

_’Pfft! You’re going to die soon anyway, so it doesn’t matter…’ My daughter said._

_Before I could say anything, my stepson kicked me._

_I coughed up blood, I can’t let them get Jacob. They will hurt him. I will not allow that. He must find my close friend’s son…Sangyeon. He will protect him._

_’JACOB GRAB THE BACKPACK AND GO! OR ELSE THEY WILL GET YOU!’_

_Jacob’s POV_

_‘JACOB GRAB THE BACKPACK AND GO!’ I heard my grandma scream._

_I immediately did what I was told, knowing what was happening downstairs._

_I quickly open my window and jumped out. I ran into the forest, to the secret treehouse built behind our house. I climbed up the ladder tossed down the backpack and I started to cry._

_’why…why d-do I have to l-lose e-veryone I love?’ I sobbed, but I had to be strong for Grandma. I wiped my tears away and opened my backpack._

_It had my passport, a stack of cash, some clothes, a phone, and a plan ticket._

_I got out of the treehouse and heard a scream that sounds like grandma. I started to tear up again, but wiped it away. I ran to a nearby neighborhood where my friends lived, stood on the sidewalk, and grabbed the phone to call a Uber._

_It arrived and I got on, telling the driver to take me to the airport._

_’What are you doing here by yourself?’_

_‘How old are you?’_

_‘Where are your parents?’_

_The driver kept asking me questions, but I didn’t answer. After awhile he stopped asking me, knowing he won’t get through to me. But he kept looking at me through the mirror, I found him strange…he had a tattoo of a cube on his hand. Who the heck would get a tattoo of a cube on their hand?_

_The driver dropped me off at the airport, and drove off._

_Just as the officer was checking my passport, I  look to the side and saw Jake and Rose walk in covered in blood, but no one notice._

_I nerously tapped the desk, just as they notice me, I was handed back passport. I rushed towards my gate, as I got in, I look behind me to see Jake and Rose being pulled by the police. I smiled, they deserve that, but I kinda hoped that they will be executed._

_I walked onto the plane and sat at my seat B98. I looked out the window…_

_Goodbye my home, wait for me South Korea._

_I started to think about my friends that I didn’t say good bye too. I thought about my grandma, I hope she’s okay, but I know that’s not the case._

_I started to fall asleep, with tear stains. Everything started to turn black and before you know it…I’m asleep._

* * *

_7 years later…_

_**I’m now fifteen years old. Seven years after the incident, I’m living in an apartment, payed by Mr.Lee. He’s the contact number on the phone that grandma gave to me seven years ago. Mr.Lee is the boss of a gang, I understand that he doesn’t do good deeds, but internally he has a good heart. I have meant his son, but we haven’t  gotten close. I also gotten a new journal five years ago, the one I’m writing in right now.**_

**_-June 20, 2012_ **

_Just as I finished today’s page, I got a text from Mr.Lee._

_”Hello, Jacob. I was wondering if we could meet up?”_

_”Yeah, of course! Where do you want to meet Mr.Lee?”_

_”Thank you! I’ll send you the address! Meet me there at 5!”_

_“Okay!”_

~Time Skip~

_5:00 PM_

_I walked to the cafe that I was suppose to meet Mr.Lee at. I walk in and saw him sitting at a booth to the far right, so I walked over to him and sat down._

_‘Hello Jacob.’_

_’Hello Mr.Lee!’_

_‘I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my gang.’_

_’I d—‘ I was interrupted by Mr.Lee._

_’You don’t have too, but I have known you for quite sometime and I have known your grandmother. She was in my gang for a few years, until she got pregnant with your mother. We were close, so I wanted to know if  you wanted to join?’ He said, voice filled with hope._

_’Of course I’ll join! You did so much for me!’ I smiled at him._

_’You won’t be in the front lines, you will be a paramedic.’_

_’Okay!’_

_And this is where my life began…_

 

* * *

 

_3 Years Later…_

_It has been a year, since Mr. Lee has passed. Sangyeon hasn’t been the best, but I have been helping him out…we have been getting closer, we’re like “friends with benefits”. But it never went further than a hand-job or blow-job._

_It’s Mr. Lee’s one year anniversary, so I had checked up in Sangyeon to see if he was okay or not._

_’Hey Sangyeon you okay?’_

_‘No…I need you to help me out…’_

_‘Okay…’ I walked in, shutting the door behind me._

_I sat on his lap, Sangyeon put his arms around my waist. I kissed him, gently, but it got heated a little after. Sangyeon pulled my shirt off and started to suck on my ne—_

(‘WE DON’T NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS OF YOU GUYS DOING IT!’ Eric screamed)

_The month after Mr. Lee’s anniversary, we had gotten two new recruits._

* * *

 

3rd POV

’And that’s how I joined!’ Jacob said smiling.

’I’m surprise that Sangyeon and Jacob haven’t gotten together yet!’ Juhaknyeon exclaimed.

’So that’s why you never had real sex! Because you guys were afraid to produce feelings for one another!’ Sunwoo says. 

‘Yah! You shouldn’t be talking about that!’ Hyunjae smacked Sunwoo on the head.

’OUCH!’ 

‘Okay! Who’s next?’ Jacob asks.

’I’ll go next!’ Younghoon says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for the grammatical and punctuation errors! I didn’t proofread this chapter, so some things may be missing! Please comment if there is something!  
> Leave a kudo and bookmark my book please!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	13. Younghoon: Normal…?(Not Proofread)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can’t I be normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNING~  
> -Violence  
> -Cutting  
> -Suicide  
> You’ve been warn! Skip to the end if want to skip that part!

Younghoon’s POV

_Normal_

_That’s what I want to be, but I’m not,_

_I’m always told I’m perfect,_

_I’m always told I’m handsome,_

_I’m always told I am the best,_

_I just want to be normal, not perfect,_

_Age Of Ten_

_A boy ran up to me, introducing himself,_

_Jaehyun…that’s his name,_

_Hyunjae…that’s what he tells me to call him,_

_I never felt more normal in my entire life,_

_He treated me like how he treats everyone else,_

_I ran to this boy for everything,_

_He never left my side,_

_I always hope that the feeling would stay with him around, but…_

_I was wrong…_

_Age Of Fifthteen_

_Blood ran down my clear skin,_

_I tasted the salty droplets that fell into my mouth,_

_The pills drop like bills_

_Black spots…_

_Is all I see,_

_Hyunjae…I see him watching me in this white room,_

_I want to leave…that’s what I want to do_

_He says…okay_

_But, we waited for three years_

_Age Of Seventeen_

_We were gone…_

_Signs coming up everywhere, but it was too late,_

_We were long gone…_

_We left a year early,_

_I would be dead if I didn’t leave,_

_Hospital…six times in the pass two years,_

_Haha…I’m getting better after I left,_

_I feel normal,_

_No one compliments me for everything,_

_I’m…_

_Happy,_

_Age Of Eighteen_

_We have new friends…_

_I became more confident, I now take compliments perfectly,_

_I never break like I use too,_

_Jacob and Sangyeon…_

_Their relationship with each other is complicated,_

_But, we’re okay with it…_

_I love them,_

_I could never see any of them hurt,_

_I will protect them with my life,_

_Age of Nineteen_

_We have gotten a few new members,_

_Juyeon, Kevin, Changmin,_

_I have gotten close to them all,_

_Changmin, he’s probably my favorite,_

_Don’t tell the others especially Hyunjae,_

_A Few Months Later_

_We have killed so many people,_

_I don’t regret it,_

_A trip not so long ago, I killed my parents,_

_They tried to murder us,_

_I did not allow that,_

_They scream my name, but I heard nothing,_

_Blood splattered everywhere, until Hyunjae dragged me away,_

_We all layed next to each other that night,_

_I cried myself to sleep that night,_

_It has been a long time, since I tasted tears,_

_But, never again will they fall,_

~Time Skip To Now~

‘Choi Chanhee…’

‘You make us normal, I don’t say that to a lot of people, but you really do!’

‘No matter your answer, we’ll love you no matter what.’

‘You make us feel like we belong in this world, I could say this for all of us.’

‘Chanhee, I know you feel like you don’t belong, but don’t feel like that! You’re the piece that connects us all!’

‘We’ll do anything for you…we love you.’ 

‘I see you…in the bathroom at night. I haven’t said anything about it, but I think this is the best time…’

’I know you weigh yourself everyday like it’s a normal routine. Every time you leave the bathroom, I would check the scale to see your weight; I cry every time.’ 

‘51 kilograms…why? Please! Get better for yourself, if not, get better for us!’ 

'I have been through what you’re going through right now, and let me tell you it’s hard to recover!’

‘I never thought I would fall in love with someone, but right in front of me…right now…is the love of my life!’ 

I ranted for a long time, until I felt a weight on me. I look down to see Chanhee sobbing into my chest on my lap, I started to pet his head and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

’I-I won’t l-leave you! I p-promise!’ Chanhee hiccuped. 

‘I know you won’t…’ I whispered.

’My a-answer to you guys has always been y-yes, but I want to hear the rest of the stories!’ Chanhee sobbed.

We gathered around the sobbing boy, hugging him to death. We whispered in his ear, how much we love him, continuously saying that we will finish the stories.

’How about Hyunjae’s story be the last one for today(?) then we will go to sleep; and the next morning we can continue!’ Sangyeon says.

We nodded, waiting for Hyunjae to continue. I turned Chanhee around in my lap, having him face the others.

I kiss his cheek as I smiled happily; I see him smile as we waited for Hyunjae to continue.

We were now all lovers and no one can change  that!

I lean close to his ear and whispered:

’I love you, Choi Chanhee.’

He blushes, turning to me, kissing me on the lips.

’I love you too, Younghoon.’ 

Before I could answer, Jacob coughed.

’Okay! Let’s get on with Hyunjae’s story!’ 

Fuck you too, Jacob! (I didn’t say it out loud though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo my book and Bookmark it!  
> This was not proofread so there will be grammatical and punctuational errors! Also, this is a shorter chapter!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	14. MY TWITTER PAGE AND ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!

Go follow me on Twitter, so you will be notify on any announcements of any of my books!

[@KittyK_268](https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268)

Hey! After giving you the good news, I think I should give you the worser news…so I might delete this book and remake it! I just don’t like where this story is kinda heading, it’s kinda jumbled together in a way that doesn’t make sense and it’s a bit rushed I think, but I WILL continue it if you want me to. 

The new book, if I were to delete this one, would be a totally different concept than this one! It won’t be a gang au anymore probably…I’m sooo sorry you have to hear this at the beginning of 2019, but I promise you if you allow me to delete this you won’t regret it at all.

Go vote on the poll on my Twitter page! It will end January 7, 2019!


	15. One Year Later…Pt1 Of Smut Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting heated up in here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual Content is Implied  
> This arc is just a break time for everyone from all that depressing stuff, so let’s get started!  
> This is was not proofread, so there will be grammatical and punctuational errors!

New’s POV

‘NEEWWWWWWW! WAAAAAKKKEE UPPP!’ Eric screamed from somewhere in the house.

New…that’s what they decided to call me after I agreed to join their little gang. I don’t know why they chose this name, but whatever.

I groaned as I got up from my bed to go brush my teeth. I got to the bathroom, pushing the door open to see Juyeon showering.

‘Good morning Juyeon!’ I said as I grabbed my toothbrush.

‘Morning Love!’ Juyeon says as he turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked over and wrapped his muscular and wet arms around my waist and he started to kiss my neck, making me giggle.

‘It’s too early Juyeon!’ I said as I finished up brushing my teeth.

‘You know it’s never too early for love making.’ I could feel Juyeon‘s hot breath against my neck, making me shiver.

‘Just say sex Juyeon.’ I smirked as he tried to censor the word.

‘NO! It’s not “sex” if we are doing it full of love!’ Juyeon whined.

‘Fine~ how about I let you “make love” to me later today if you behave.’ I said.

‘Fine.’ Juyeon whined, but he left to put on some clothes anyways. I rolled my eyes at how childish he could be, but I still love him anyways.

I got ready and went to the dinner table to see everyone (including Juyeon) there already. 

‘Morning!’ I happily said as I sat down.

‘So what deal did you make with Juyeon?’ Haknyeon questions me.

I raised my eyebrow. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well…he acted kinder than he normally acts. He, no joke, apologized for something, which he never does, he didn’t even tease Eric this morning!’ Haknyeon exclaims.

‘Oh yeah…you see I agreed t—‘ I got interrupted by the one and only Juyeon himself.

‘He said I could fuck him later today if I behave!’ Juyeon says excitedly.

I flushed at how blunt he was. ‘Yah! What happened to censoring it?!’ 

Everyone stared in shock at our interaction.

‘Seriously! If I would’ve known I could fuck you if I behave, you would not hear a word from me!’ Hyunjae whined, but everyone agrees with his statement though it was ridiculous.

‘S-Stop talking! You’re embarrassing!’ I covered my (red) face using my hands. 

‘But it feels so good when we have our dicks in your ti—‘ I slapped my hand over Sunwoo’s loud mouth.

‘S-SHUT UP!’ My face right now could probably rival a tomato. 

‘Well…we all already know how it feels, so what’s the difference?’ Sangyeon asks, while he has a stupid smirk on his face.

‘You’re suppose to be the leader!’ I groaned at how childish these boys were.

‘Why did I even decide to date you guys again?!’ I said as let my head fall onto the table, making a loud bang.

‘Guys, stop teasing him! It’s already too early in the morning and we don’t need our asses to get kicked!’ Jacob says, checking my forehead to make sure a bruise isn’t forming.

‘Fine, mom!’ Eric whines.

‘You’re my savior Jacob!’ Jacob smiled at me.

Oh my god! An angel!

* * *

I 

3rd POV

‘Hey babe!’ Juyeon says as he hugged New from behind.

‘Hey! Is there something you need?’ New asks.

‘Yeah, actually! How you know?’ Juyeon says curiously.

‘Just a instinct. What is it that you need?’ New says.

‘I was wondering something…how many orgasms can you have, until you’re finished?’ Juyeon says, bluntly.

‘Ehh! I-I usually can handle quite a few!’ New answers, blushing.

‘Give me a number.’ Juyeon sternly says.

‘Umm…maybe five to six? Why do you need to know?’ New curiously answers and asks.

‘Hmmm…for no reason in particular. Bye babe!’ Juyeon runs into his bedroom.

‘I wonder what that was all about?’ New stares at Juyeon’s room.

~Inside of Juyeon’s room~

‘Hey guys! I’m back with the information!’ Juyeon whispered yells.

There sat Hwall, Younghoon, Kevin, Changmin, and Hyunjae in his room, sitting on the ground waiting impatiently.

‘What is it?!’ Hwall asks.

‘Well I found out he can—‘

The six boys continue to mumble on about their plan, until they sorted everything out. 

‘Okay, that’s the plan! Everyone understands?’ Hyunjae asks.

Everyone saluted playfully to the boy. Hyunjae rolls his eyes, but gave them a thumbs up, indicating for them to start their plan.

1\. Get the others out of the house or distract them.

Hwall, Younghoon, Changmin, and Kevin went out of the room first, so they could “talk” to the others. 

‘We should go grocery shopping! We’re running out of food!’ Hwall suggested, the other three nodded along.

‘We can go later, right now is traffic time.’ Jacob says.

‘Ugh! But I’ll be starving by the time traffic time is over!’ Changmin whines cutely. 

They sat their trying to persuade the others to go grocery shopping, until the others gave in.

‘Fine.’ Sangyeon finally gives in. 

‘Yeah! But New, Juyeon, And Hyunjae can stay home because they need to make room for the groceries!’ Younghoon says. 

‘You fine with that New?’ Jacob asks, turning towards the pink haired boy.

‘Yup!’ New answers.

‘Okay then let’s go!’ Sangyeon says getting up and grabbing the keys.

The other eight boys followed Sangyeon giving their goodbyes to the the three boys staying behind. 

After they left, New began cleaning out the kitchen, preparing it for the new foods. Juyeon and Hyunjae looked at each other and nodded.

2\. Have Juyeon and Hyunjae stay behind with New, so they fuck him first.

Juyeon comes up from behind the small boy, hugging him by the waist, while Hyunjae stood in front of him, giving New a kiss in the cheek.

‘Hmmm…guys we shouldn’t…we need to clean.’ New giggles.

'It’s fine…we cleaned mostly everything earlier, so we have all the time in the world.’ Juyeon whispers against New’s ear, causing the poor boy to shiver.

‘Exactly, so how about we take this to the bedroom?’ Hyunjae says directing the question towards Juyeon, but he stared at New’s beautifully flushed face.

‘Okay, lets go!’ Juyeon picked up New bridal style with Hyunjae following close behind, they entered the bedroom.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link For Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	16. Cherry Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I…don’t even know anymore. Lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I CRINGED SO HARD MAKING THIS! This is my first time writing a smut so forgive me! I am also sorry for the grammatical and punctuational errors!

Juyeon carefully placed Chanhee down on the bed, wrapping a blindfold around the boy. Juyeon places his thumb in between Chanhee’s lip, forcing the boy to look up at him. He hears Hyunjae locking the door behind him, and walking towards him and Chanhee. He gave a quick peck to Chanhee’s lip, before pulling away. 

‘Princess, what’s the safe word?’ Hyunjae softly asks, waiting for the blindfolded boy to respond.

‘Bubble Pop…’ Chanhee muttered.

Hyunjae and Juyeon smiled even though they clearly knew that their princess can’t see them. Hyunjae walks over, sitting down behind Chanhee, lips brushing against his ear. 

‘We’re going to try something new, okay?’ Hyunjae cooed.

Chanhee hurriedly nodded, earning a chuckle from Juyeon, who was slowly walking towards the two boys.

‘Starting now, you must listen to whatever we say.’ Juyeon growled.

Chanhee whimpers at the voice, indicating a “Yes.”

‘Finger yourself, while we watch you.’ Hyunjae breathed, getting up from his spot, placing himself next to Juyeon. 

Chanhee scrambled to get his pants (and panties) off, though he kept his sweater on, he moved to the back of the bed, resting his back against it.

Juyeon grabbed the cherry vanilla lube and squirted some on Chanhee’s fingers. Chanhee shivers as he felt the thick, cold substance being placed on his delicate fingers. 

‘You can start now.’ Hyunjae grunted.

Chanhee spread his legs apart, showing off his pink hole to the two boys in front of him, slowly he brought his fingers down to his hole, not wanting to drop the lube. 

He took his middle and index fingers pushing them into his hole. Chanhee pushed one finger in first, curving his finger to find his spot.

’Fuck!’ Chanhee screams, hitting his spot.

Chanhee pushes another finger in, he slowly scissored himself open. 

‘Fuck!’ Juyeon groaned as his hard was being strained against his jeans. He quickly took off his pants, at the same time he saw Hyunjae basically mirroring his actions.

'I don’t think we can ho—‘ Hyunjae was interrupted by Chanhee’s loud sob.

‘P-Please! H-Hyunjae! J-Juyeon! I w-want your big cocks i-in me!’

Juyeon and Hyunjae’s jaw dropped, since they never seen him like this before. Chanhee’s face was flush red, tears running down his face, mouth open panting, and four fingers in his tight, pink hole.

‘Baby, look at us using our voices.’ Hyunjae grunted, Chanhee’s face immediately faces them and Juyeon took a quick photo.

‘Take your fingers out, we’ll finish for you.’ Juyeon growled, jumping on the bed, pulling Chanhee further down the bed. Hyunjae not far behind, but he was a lot gentler than Juyeon. 

Juyeon smashes his lips against Chanhee’s, sucking on each other’s tongues, teeth hitting one another. Juyeon pulled away, so Hyunjae could get underneath Chanhee to hold him.

Hyunjae started to bite and suck on Chanhee’s neck making him moan loudly. Before, Hyunjae and Juyeon had attacked Chanhee, they took their shirts off, knowing it will be in their way.

‘This stupid shirt is in the way!’ Juyeon rasped, ripping Chanhee’s shirt in half. Hyunjae rolled up his hips up against Chanhee’s ass, as Juyeon grinds downwards.

All that could be heard was moans and groans throughout the entire house.

Juyeon pulled Chanhee off of Hyunjae, so they could take off their boxers. 

Hyunjae took off Chanhee’s blindfold, letting him adjust to the bright light. He laid back down on his back as Chanhee crawled over, lining his hole with Hyunjae’s cock and he sat down.

‘Fuck! Baby you’re so tight!’ Hyunjae groaned making Chanhee whimper because of the praise and the cock deep inside of him. Juyeon went behind Chanhee to prepare him even further.

‘The stretch my hurt baby, but you can handle it.’ Juyeon whispers against Chanhee’s ear.

Juyeon put more lube on his fingers and and continued to finger Chanhee with Hyunjae’s cock in him.

‘I-I’m ready Juyeon!’ Chanhee whimpers not able to handle it anymore. I’m ready

Juyeon stops, pulling his finger out, replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock and slowly entering his entire cock in.

 ‘A-Ah! It hurts!’ Chanhee screamed, face filled with pain.

‘It’s okay baby, it will get better.’ Hyunjae kisses Chanhee, so his mind is taken away from the pain of the stretch.

‘Can we move sweetheart?’ Juyeon whispers interrupting the kiss. Chanhee nodded.

Juyeon and Hyunjae began to thrust into Chanhee, making him scream and moan. Soon they found their rhythm, when Hyunjae pulls out, Juyeon pushes in (vice-versa), not allowing Chanhee a break.

‘Fuck! I’m going to cum!’ Juyeon groans.

‘P-Please…inside.’ Chanhee murmurs causing Juyeon grunt and cum, pulling out, a minute after Hyunjae was gone as well. 

The feeling of the hot substance inside him was overwhelming, making Chanhee cum all over his and Hyunjae’s chest and stomach.

Chanhee falls on top of Hyunjae, not being able to hold himself up, Hyunjae pulls out of him.

Juyeon reaches over to grab a butt plug from the drawer and shoves it inside of him, making him whimper.

‘We’re going to keep our cum inside you for your next round.’ Juyeon winks as Chanhee whines.

The three cuddled for a bit, until Chanhee fell asleep. Juyeon and Hyunjae got up to clean themselves and their princess up.

They later back down, placing a blanket over the three of them, cuddling with Chanhee again.

‘Love you princess.’ Hyunjae and Juyeon whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link For Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


End file.
